


Unconventional

by ArrowheadProductions



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Link talks, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining Link, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebuilding Hyrule, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Snippets, Spoilers, This was originally a one shot but it got too long so enjoy an actual story, in this house we respect all the girls, let them be happy, minor jealousy, no love triangles here, there's a lot here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowheadProductions/pseuds/ArrowheadProductions
Summary: In the wake of the victory over Calamity Ganon, Link and Zelda need time to heal and adjust. Unfortunately, with rising pressure for Zelda to rise into the role of Queen of Hyrule, they aren't given much time. Couple that pressure with confusing feelings for the Champion of Hyrule, well, her life has never been simple.





	1. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath (n)- a situation following an often cataclysmic event; consequences

After the dust settled and sunlight streamed into her eyes, causing her to squint, for the first time in a century, Zelda felt herself breathe and it resonated that she was truly corporeal again. She bended her fingers and wiggled her toes for a moment to emphasize this point to the fog that was slowly parting within her brain. The castle was in ruins, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She didn't have a load of pleasant memories there of recent years. Prior to being trapped for 100 years in a continuous power struggle with a demon, she'd _felt_ trapped most of her 17 years pre-Calamity. The space where the walls used to be and pillars used to dominate now exposed the cerulean expanse above that was adorned with puffy white clouds and a globe of fire that warmed her skin.

She was  _warm._

Nothing the sun could have done warmed her up quite like the feeling of seeing her personal knight. Her breath hitched in her throat, even if she was just marveling at the simplicity and satisfaction of simple breathing. He was golden in the sunlight, eyes matching the sky in color, but the sun in intensity. His face, as per usual, was mostly unreadable. His Champion tunic billowed in a soft breeze that did the same to her hair. He stared right at her or perhaps through her. She can never tell, but all she knew was that the potential for elation was overbearing and she needed something to say since she knew they'd be here for hours before he spoke first.

What does one say here? 

Her mind harked back to what she initially wanted the Deku tree to tell Link for her in the event that she fell to the Calamity as well. 

_"Words intended for him would sound much better in the tones of your voice, don't you think?"_

That was certainly true and if she learned anything through this whole experience, it was that time mustn't be wasted. 

Perhaps, though, he didn't remember her? He did not look at her like she was a stranger, but then, Link never did even from when they first met. Whenever she met his eyes, she felt like she was looking into the soul of someone she'd been born knowing. She resented this at first and grew to appreciate the instilled camaraderie between them. Even such, she couldn't bear such heady words on him so soon, not when she hadn't a second to think properly. 

It was overwhelming and gut-wrenching to contemplate Link's struggle with identity this past year. She did her best to watch over him and ensure his safety, but Link never made that very easy for her even when she was a spiritual being. It also didn't take away the fact that she'd stripped him of his knowledge and his understanding of life. He had every right to hate her, but nobody hated her more than she hated herself for it. She thought with such self-loathing on multiple occasions throughout her time with Ganon. It was the best she could do for Hyrule and in the moment, she was just glad that the something she'd done worked out.

The worst part, was that she couldn't stop reeling it back to her. Her heart ached at the thought of his losing all of their interactions- especially as they were often the memories that got her through the darkest part of the last century. The pain at that being nothing to him more than a photograph of a stranger bubbled up her throat before she could stop it and soon words were tumbling from her mouth. 

"May I ask, do you really remember me?"

And for a moment, she thought he wasn't going to verbally answer in true-Link fashion. It was just the whistle of the breeze and the pounding of her heart between them. She knew better now than to wait for a verbal answer from him so she analyzed every feature of his face. He'd grown so much since she'd last seen him and she wasn't sure if it was the work of the shrine of resurrection or the year he'd been awake, but he looked much more like a man than a boy with more defined features, muscles, and a noticeable growth spurt. His eyes still held the same contemplative passion that calmed the many storms that she'd caused. Truthfully, he looked at her like she was of another world and she couldn't decipher whether or not this was good sign. 

Even if he didn't remember, she would vow to help him, if he let her.

She was so lost in her own internal spiraling when she was abruptly yanked back into the moment, "Yes." 

His voice was quiet yet certain and a small smile quirked at the corners of his lips. Without thinking it a moment longer and frankly, dying from being touch-starved for all of these years, she took to barreling towards him until she threw her arms around him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He effectively caught her without so much as wobbling, though the impact did knock the breath out of him. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and he returned the gesture in kind. He smelled of smoke and leather and the outdoors and she swore she would revel in it for the rest of time if she were given the option. 

She took what was given to her though and released a sigh that might have been trapped within her since that horrid day that he fell before her. Zelda is unsure how long they remained like that, but as far as she's concerned, the world could crack in half and she wouldn't pay it any mind. They'd won and they deserved at least a moment.

He pulled back from her first, but only to look at her face. His eyes scanned her tentatively and it did not appear solely to check for her wellbeing. A gloved hand reached up and caressed her cheekbone with the back of his hand- so gentle that he seemed afraid she might break. 

"I just..." He trailed off for a moment before turning his hand to cup her cheek. "I can't believe you're real."

Tears fluttered involuntarily from her eyes and he frowned, his own eyes set with deep concern. She leaned into his touch partially from the sentiment and partially because she was utterly exhausted. 

"I am real. This is real. We won." She said softly.

He hummed and stooped down to press a kiss on her forehead- feather light and had she not been so easily stimulated in that moment, she might have not noticed, but heat rose all around her and she raised her face to look at him. Their noses were touching and for a beat, she thought they might...

"ALL HAIL THE PRINCESS AND THE HERO OF HYRULE!" A loud cheer startled them apart. 

Not entirely apart, but enough for the two to get a look at the burgeoning audience behind them. Sure enough, there was at least one hundred people of varying shapes and sizes surrounding the perimeter, each looking happier than the next. Some whistled, others had their children raised on their shoulders to see the excitement, and everyone looked relieved. It seemed, the conclusion to the final battle had drawn many of the curious locals to investigate whether their century of suffering had finally come to a close. Word spread fast and all who could come raced to the very spot Zelda and Link stood in jubilation.

It was settled on Zelda like a heavy sack of potatoes that these people needed to be guided through restoration. If the rest of the kingdom looked half as tormented as the surroundings of the Castletown, Hyrule was in great destitution. After a beat, it struck her even harder that it was her who needed to do it. She didn't have her father or the same elder advisors she would have had 100 years ago. They were long gone. 

It wasn't all fear that struck her though, but a sense of empowerment. These people still believed in her after 100 years of waiting. Surely, she could rise up.

When they stood to fully face the cheering crowd, the whistles and claps only intensified. Zelda was suddenly very aware of herself and her tattered clothes, sweaty skin, and disheveled hair. It was the first time many of these people ever saw their future-queen in person and she knew she wasn't exactly lending an ideal impression being dirty and so cozy with her knight. Everyone seemed too lost in euphoria to care much for pretenses though and a sudden surge of her own excitement rippled through her like a last testament of power. She smiled and waved.

"People of Hyrule, the Calamity is vanquished." She confirmed and she looked to Link before joining their hands and raising them. "Now, we rebuild."

The crowd went wild. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made a playlist for this story, because I'm a massive dork. I'll probably add to it over time, but here's the link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/quinncourtney/playlist/16KVVXTTbiSnICtmcpMu7H?si=u8fHNEw7RAG446Q0FmfEnA


	2. Rejuvenation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejuvenation (n)- the action or process of making someone or something look or feel better, younger, or more vital

They did not stand an extensive time in front of the crowd aside from Zelda’s simple address of encouragement. That would all come in due time through the proper channels and after the princess had a moment to bathe let alone figure out the track for Hyrule’s future. She was still the rightful Queen-to-be. At 17, she was eligible next year even if she was really 117.

“You don’t look a day over 100,” Link had teased as she drearily commented on this.

She swatted his arm, though there was no malice in it. Exhaustion finally set into her bones from the daunting task of her 100 year battle, and she leaned lazily with her back to him as he guided Epona towards the nearest stable. Normally, she would have wanted her own horse and insisted that she did not need him to hold the reigns, but given the circumstances, she was far too tired to object to the warm comfort of his guiding presence. Link, feeling the full wait of her back against his front, did not mind either.

“You must be fatigued as well after that showdown,” She murmured. “Don’t know if I thanked you yet, but-”

“-You have nothing to thank me for, Princess.” He quietly cut in. “I merely finished what I could not 100 years ago.”

“Because of me.” She huffed.

“Because of the Calamity and my own negligence.”

“Ah, so that’s what this is going to be: a quarrel for who takes the most blame. I assure you, I’m quite the opponent. I’ve had a century to think over all the ways I am at fault.”

“I do not blame you for any of it. And neither do your people.”

She made a little sigh that made Link feel like he was melting. “Well, I don’t blame you for any of it either. You saved me, after all.”

“Not without your guidance and help.”

“This has transpired to a quarrel about who deserves the most praise.” She snorted and didn’t care how uncivilized that might be. “I suppose even after all of these years, we’re still the same stubborn teenagers we were before.”

Link just smiled, and they rode the rest of the way in a peaceful silence.

* * *

 

They arrived at the Riverside stable without any monstrous confrontations and they did so before nightfall. Zelda, as Link expected, long since nodded off during their ride. He dismounted Epona while carefully holding her in place so she didn’t fall over and once it was stable, gently pulled her off of the horse and carried her inside.

It was this moment, she chose to wake up. She yawned and stretched her arms around his neck before settling into the embrace.

“Oh, thank you, Link.” She said, her voice full of sleep.

“We can stay here for the night.” He said. “They offer extra soft beds for a little more, but after everything you’ve been through, I’d say it’s more than worst the exchange.”

“Do you think I could take a bath? I definitely smell like a Bokoblin.”

Link didn’t know whether it was likely the stench of his own self after such a long day, but he truly did not notice.

“I think that can be arranged.” He decided he, too, would indulge in a bath.

Once they were cleaned and changed into comfortable clothing- Zelda sporting one of Link’s undershirts and a loose pair of pants- Link paid the host 40 rupees for one soft bed and they settled almost immediately. He’d initially tried to get two beds, but the defeat of Ganon had attracted a lot of excited settlers to draw closer to the castle’s ruins.

“No funny business, though!” The man crowed, and Link was just thankful that Zelda was out of earshot.

Despite her previous drowsiness, Zelda was upright in an alert position while perched on the bed. She considered her surroundings. It had been so long since she’d been around a steady amount of people, but it felt nice not to be regarded as the Princess. Incidentally, everyone seemed to know who Link was and he couldn’t take two steps without some stranger either thrusting challenges or tasks onto him or praising him for his completion of mission. She knew Link never liked the spotlight, but was in awe at how he’d quickly become such a man of the people.

All he was trying to do was whip up something to eat for the two of them, and people still flocked around him. Link never angered over it though. He didn’t revel in the attention as some would, but he was kind to everyone and listened intently. Zelda, for her part, couldn’t help but just watch.

He might have remembered her, but he changed a lot since she last saw him. From where she sat, they seemed to be positive changes. His expressions and words were much more indicative of what he was feeling, and he didn’t seem as closed off as before. She liked it. It might have been startling to hear him speak so much, but it was a welcome change.

When he finally returned with two meat skewers, he’d sufficiently talked to everyone at the stable multiple times. All were in complete awe of him and Zelda could not say she blamed them.

“Finally back, Mr. Mayor?” She smirked.

He groaned and handed her the other skewer as he sat himself down on the corner of the bed. “You have no idea.”

“I think it’s sweet how everyone is so… drawn to you.” She said around devouring the meat off the skewer. Her eyes were soon transfixed with her task at hand. “My Gods, that is good.”

Link beamed at her. He’d already finished his, because some things didn’t change, but he was still amazed that she was right next to him, hungrily inhaling a meal he’d just made her like no time had passed. He knew it was quite the opposite. In the world around them, everything had changed, but in the quiet candlelight of the Riverside stable, they were just them. After a year of so much uncertainty, it was nice to have a friend he could be uncertain with.

He must have been staring, because she drew a hand up to her face subconsciously to wipe any food from it.

He laughed, “No, you’re fine.”

“Then what is it?”

He sighed, “I’m just glad you’re here, Princess.”

She reached out to rest a hand on his knee, “Call me Zelda, please. Even if the kingdom does decide to keep me as their royal heir in the future, I’d really appreciate it if we could be on equal ground. Well, that is, if you wish to continue accompanying me.”

Link furrowed his brow.

She continued. “I mean, I don’t want you to walk with me just because you feel it is your duty. Frankly, the administration at which you pledged such honor is long gone. Everything is going to be started from scratch. I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to be my knight. You’ve more than completed whatever duties-”

“Prin- _Zelda_ ,” He fumbled. “Of course, I will continue on with you.”

She wasn’t totally convinced of his motives just yet. “Out of your own volition, right? Not simply because of your stubborn honor?”

“When I was first appointed, perhaps that was my reasoning.” He started, “But it has been a long time since I’ve followed you merely out of duty.”

Realization bloomed across her features and her expression melted into a warm smile. Link wished he could freeze that moment in time and keep it forever in his pocket.

“Very well, but no more of this following me nonsense. You will walk by my side if you wish to continue onwards. You will speak your opinions and challenge me if need be. You can protect me, but you’re not serving me.”

If it meant being able to see things through with the woman he believed in, he would agree to almost anything.

After a lengthy debate at who would take the bed (Zelda vs both of them), she ended up winning when Link’s own body betrayed him with an escaped yawn. He forgot how smug she could be, but it didn’t stop him from insisting that he lay on top of the blankets while she lay under them. It was improper enough that they would be sharing a bed as an unmarried duo- in front of other sleeping travelers, no less- so Link wanted to avoid as little scrutiny for her as possible. She, actually, seemed a lot less concerned over the confusion.

“It’s called a compromise,” He reasoned.

“I suppose I encouraged this,” She muttered, but soon her breathing evened out until she was in a full sleep. He stayed awake a little longer, highly acute to the sweet smell of her hair that was so close to his nose. The bed wasn’t very large and no matter how they worked it, they were touching in some matter. The least offensive seemed to be if Link remained on his back, but in her sleep, Zelda rolled onto her side so she was facing him. He swore his heartrate increased several motions when a hand sprawled across his chest. He was relieved to feel her soft and steady breaths against his shoulder and felt his insides melt at the little mewling noises that occasionally left the back of her throat.

By Gods, she was even more beautiful than the memories. He’d told her he remembered her, which was true. He didn’t remember everything, which kind of killed him since it seemed so unfair that he could ever forget any aspect of this person next to him. He vowed to himself right there that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe and to bring forth the dreams she had in reconstructing the world they both loved.

It wasn’t long before the ease of her own breath and the crickets that chirped outside, lulled him into sleep.

* * *

 

When he awoke at morning, Link found himself scorching hot. The air itself didn’t seem unbearable. This time of year wasn’t unforgivably hot for the area, let alone at dawn, but the source of heat became inexplicably clear when he allowed his eyes to flutter open.

Zelda, in her slumber, had somehow drifted even closer to him. Her head was on his chest for one thing, resting just beneath his chin. If she awoke, she would hear the pounding of his chest and how this close proximity was both succor and the death of him. Her left arm was wrapped around him and one of his legs was entangled with both of hers, which had popped out from under the covers.

And, he was pretty certain she was drooling, which strangely made the entire embrace even more endearing. Her guard was down and she was truly at peace. No matter how much it made his brain thump within his skull, he wouldn’t trade that for the world.

However, he did need to rise and fix up something for the two of them to eat. With the tenacity of a fox, he managed to carefully slip from her grasp without so much as stirring her. He did feel it was pertinent to note that the second he was away from her, he longed to return.

He shook away such dangerous thoughts and drifted outside to meet a bright and promising new day. It was the first of many where he would not have the threat of Ganon over the immediate horizon. Sure, there was always the depressing truth that for every time Ganon was defeated, he would return twice as strong in another lifetime, but then again, so would he and Zelda in different forms. It was just comforting to know that in this lifetime, he’d done it.

In the theme of breakfast, he decided to do something with fruit and perhaps whip up some eggs. He had visions of Zelda enjoying his previous concoctions and now was the perfect opportunity to do something special.

What said, “Thank you for saving my life 100 years ago and taking on the entire strength of a demon for that whole time” quite like a fancy omelet? Many things, most likely, but Link was at a loss for what else the Princess would prefer. She’d seemed so grateful the night before with just simple meat on a stick. It was quite possibly that her palette wasn’t exactly refined after going so long without food.

When he returned with breakfast, she was still conked out. In fact, Zelda slept well into the afternoon and the early evening. Every time, Link would reappear to check up on her, she was breathing softly and contentedly, making those occasional sighs that caused his heart to swell.

“She sick?” A traveler asked. “It’s not healthy to stay in bed for so long, you know.”

Link wanted to say, _“I know, I lost my memories after sleeping for a little too long.”_

“She’s had a long day.” He said instead and the traveler shrugged, entirely clueless to just how hard Zelda’s experiences have been. Link, himself, couldn’t completely understand them and not just because of the memory disconnect. It was impossible for him to fully his wrap head around the fact that she had to be in constant celestial battle with the demonic Ganon for so long, sufficiently exhausting every last bit of her power for Hyrule; for _him_.

Finally, the sleeping beauty in question slowly rose with sleepy green eyes and drool still dried on the corners of her mouth. Her hair stuck up in all directions like a blonde haylo and her cheeks were lined from the imprint of the sheets. She was adorable.

“Link?” She asked quietly. “What- How long was I out?”

“About 20 hours give or take.” He supplied and continued polishing the master sword.

As antsy as being still for so long made him, he knew it was wise to be near when she awoke. Sleeping that long could be disorienting at best and he knew the feeling more than anyone.

“20 hours?” She gaped. “What were you thinking? You should have woke me! Now we lost an entire day due to my laziness.”

“You needed the rest.” He urged.

“I needed _some_ rest, not an entire day’s worth. We’ve got plenty to accomplish, you know.”

“Zelda, the fight is over.”

“The _battle_ is over, Link, but the kingdom needs… It needs me.”

“Yes, it needs you, but it needs you to be well. You mustn’t jump into anything so quickly. Your mind, body, and soul have been through a lot and everyone would understand that you need a break.”

Those words seemed to resonate and she relaxed a bit. However, the truth of her needing rest did seem to dumbfound her a bit. She was always the type of person to be on the go. Up until the Calamity, she was in fast-motion, even giving Link a run for his rupees. After a minute, it seemed she formed the exact words she wanted to say. “Would it be terribly piggish to request food right now?”

He laughed and shook his head.

As they ate, they discussed the plans for the next day and came to a proper compromise that Link would wake Zelda no later than 9 am in order to get them moving at a decent hour.

“I’d like to see the kingdom for what it is now.” She said around bites. “I’d like to pay my respects and see what we have to work with. Perhaps, I can even get some research done.”

“Kind of like old times.” He said, and his remembrance still seemed to touch a soft part of her soul, for her smile was blinding.

“Yes, exactly.”

“I think we should go see Impa first.” He maintained. “I don’t remember everything about her or surrounding her, but she’s very important to you, yes?”

“Impa is still alive?” She squeaked, clear and unabashed excitement striking every part of her. She clasped her hands and grinned at the thought of seeing her old friend. She’d promised her that they would meet again and sure enough, she was holding to that oath.

“She is, indeed.” He smiled. “Not everything has changed. It was comforting during my travels to see some familiarity, even if I couldn’t always immediately pinpoint it.”

“I bet. I hope to cling onto those same remnants of familiarity going forward. I just hope it’s enough foundation to build what once was… Actually, no, to build something even better.”

“With you at the helm, I have no doubts.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made a playlist for this story, because I'm a massive dork. I'll probably add to it over time, but here's the link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/quinncourtney/playlist/16KVVXTTbiSnICtmcpMu7H?si=u8fHNEw7RAG446Q0FmfEnA


	3. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nostalgia (n)- a sentimental longing or wistful affection for the past, typically for a period or place with happy personal associations.

Waking Zelda no later than 9 am was an excellent idea… In _theory_. It was critical to point out that while Link faced countless beasts and near death scuffles- one resulting in what should have been his actual death- the most difficult task to date was trying to awake Princess Zelda that particular morning.

He tried everything.

He started with gentle nudging, moved to speaking at full volume, shaking her, banging pot lids together over her head, physically brought her to sitting up, poured a glass of water on her, and resulted in jumping up and down on her bed.

This drew a lot of curious stares from the other inhabitants of the stable, horses included, but Link was on a mission. However, he was running out of creative ideas on how to wake her. He glared at anyone who tried to imply that she was dead, because the slow rise and fall of her back was ever present and peaceful in spite of unknowingly being the recipient of a barrage.

He sat on the corner of the bed, trying to stew more potential ideas. Perhaps the princess wouldn’t awake by physical stimulation, but something else. He drifted off to contemplate what would emotionally cause her to rise. The clock was ticking well past 10 at this point, so they were already losing precious time that Zelda did not want to waste.

It just seemed her body wasn’t on the same wavelength.

“Trying to wake your lady?” Beedle the traveling salesman apparated in front of Link, bulky backpack and all. At the beginning of his journey, Link found it to be of great coincidence that Beedle seemed to show up where ever Link did, but now, he wondered if there wasn’t as much coincidence involved. It didn’t matter, as Beedle was harmless and overall very helpful when Link needed arrows, but it was still curious.

“ _Trying_ is the operative word.” He answered.

He did not have it in him to explain to Beedle just who Zelda was or to make up a lie that would make sense other than her being his romantic companion. In any case, he much preferred to take advantage of the fact that Beedle was conveniently there.

“Do you have anything that might help?” He asked.

“I have some bomb arrows! You always like to get those.” Beedle’s eyes glittered hopefully.

Link shook his head. He was trying to wake Princess Zelda, not set her and every living creature in the stable on fire.

“Pity…” And the salesman truly sounded like it was one.

Link sighed, “I’ll purchase some bomb arrows if you’ll help me _safely_ wake her up.”

This seemed to turn Beedle’s spirits around instantly. There was no doubt that Link was his favorite customer, because out in the open in the scattered Hyrule, it was very likely he was one of the few willing to help.

“This might work.” Beedle removed a small sack from his bag. “I’m not a doctor, but she likely needs a boost in stamina.”

Link slowly unraveled the drawstring at the top of the sack, peeked inside, and then threw his head back in a laugh. Beedle looked at him quizzically, though it was debatable whether he was curious about Link purchasing bomb arrows or why he’d found the contents of the sack so humorous.

After composing himself, Link winked at Beedle. “I’ll just cook these up with some monster bits and we’ll get a proper elixir going.”

“And then… Bomb arrows, right?”

One of Link’s favorite parts of his recent travels through all of Hyrule was formulating varying concoctions. He truly enjoyed experimenting with what worked and what didn’t while also producing sometimes life-saving results. Other times, he created gunk, and while he still ate or drank it, believing to never waste anything, it was tough to swallow.

The elixir shimmered a deep green in the early morning sun. With Beedle’s help, he moved Zelda to a sitting position and carefully poured the elixir down her throat and ensured she didn’t choke.

They sat there for a moment of silence before Zelda sprung to life with intense vigor before confusion settled on her over being in a stranger’s arms. Link shot Beedle a look to tell him to unhand her, but Beedle seemed too enamored with Zelda to move.

“Uh, hello?” Zelda said awkwardly.

Beedle blinked a few times before letting her go so fast she dropped on the pillows with a little bounce. He seemed even more horrified at this and leaned forward to clumsily offer her a hand back up. Zelda, for her part, simply seemed amused by the whole interaction and looked to Link for answers.

“Link? Who’s your… Friend?”

“This is Beedle.” Link wasn’t one to offer more explanation but seeing as she woke up to this man holding her up while Link hovered over her with a green vile, he figured more was demanded. “He helped me make an elixir to wake you up.”

She scrunched her eyebrows together. “What do you mean?”

“You were a little…” He tried to come to the words without offending or embarrassing her, but there was no way around it. “A little difficult to rouse this morning. I suspect it’s from the long journey you took prior.”

Link knew it wasn’t his place to out Zelda’s identity to anyone and frankly, he agreed that she needed to heal and determine a plan before doing it for herself either.

Beedle didn’t know Zelda was royalty, but he did know that she was beautiful. Link, of course, knew this as well. Their relationship might have been professional, but he wasn’t blind. Even soft from sleep with her hair in a messy nest of waves and a large shirt drooped off her shoulder… Perhaps especially in that state, she was beautiful. The word of her beauty spanned across all of Hyrule for a reason.

The embarrassed flush that permeated across her face and neck only made matters worse.

“I’M BEEDLE!” Beedle randomly blurted out with a hand stuck out.

“Oh!” Zelda carefully shook his hand. “Pleasure.”

“And… You….” His eyes roamed over her but grew mortified soon after. It was impolite to view a lady so freely and even more so if you didn’t know the lady in question. Link bit back a biting comment and simply cleared his throat.

“What is your name, m’lady?” Beedle asked and Link felt himself wishing he’d gotten those arrows after all.

“I’m… Tetra.” She said.

Tetra? The name felt familiar to Link as something you once saw in passing would if you circled back around a while later. It felt like a name that had been on his lips before. Had he known a Tetra in his past and simply forgot? Was Tetra someone of significance?

“I am glad to see that someone as honorable as Sir Link is taking you throughout the kingdom. There is no one who could keep you safer.”

Beedle didn’t mean to strike a chord. There was no way he could know that Link had failed so long ago to protect her in the biggest way and this led to her offering herself up to fight Ganon for 100 years.

“I’ll take those bomb arrows now, Beedle. Thank you.”

He paid the salesman and turned back to a confused Zelda.

“Was I really that impossible to wake?”

“What do you think these bomb arrows were? Plan Z.” He deadpanned. 

* * *

 

They got Zelda her own horse before leaving, because things were starting to trickle back to normal and she didn’t want to feel like she needed Link to do all of the riding. Neither had necessarily minded the close arrangement, but knew it was impractical to keep it going. She was fully capable of riding her own horse. They’d also gotten her some traveling clothes as well. She couldn’t very well be hopping across the kingdom in Link’s old clothes.

At the moment, they walked beside their horses. Zelda had spent so much time lying down the past two days, she wanted to get use out of her legs.

“Did you know Beedle prior to this morning?” She asked after a while of walking in silence.

“I did.” He said. “I saw him many times on my travels.”

“Really? It seems as though he travels on foot, though!”

“He does.”

“So, how did you manage to see each other frequently across all of Hyrule?”

Link shrugged, for that, he did not have an answer. “All I know, is that every time I arrived at a stable, he was there with his big bag ready to sell me things.”

“I think you were his favorite customer.”

“Not after today.” He gave her a curious look.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Did she truly not know? Could she not see herself the way others did?

“He was very interested in you.” He said. “And not just because you slept harder than any person ever has.”

She scoffed. “I figured he was just… Awkward?”

“He is,” Link agreed, “But not _that_ awkward.”

Realization seemed to finally come to her and she let out a little “oh” beneath her breath. They traveled in a bit more silence that Link didn’t mind, but if he knew anything about Zelda from his memories, she was not often fallen to deliberate silence.

“What _did_ you feed me to wake me up?”

This reminded him of what he’d found so funny earlier. He’d been too distracted by Beedle’s stares to take full advantage of the situation, but now had the perfect opportunity.

“Oh, just an elixir.” He tried to sound casual.

She caught the attempt. “With what?”

“Slain monster bits… And a frog.”

Her eyebrows shot to her hairline and Link thought for a moment that she would be indignant, but true to form, her smile was wide and her eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

“You fed me monster and frog? After you were so squeamish before?”

“In my defense, I’ve eaten plenty of frogs since I woke up.”

“What changed your mind?”

“The fact that you were right. It does improve the stamina by a large margin.”

Many girls, Link knew, liked being told they were pretty, and it was likely that Zelda wasn’t different in this regard, but more than anything, did she enjoy being told she was right about something, particularly something he was wrong about.

“Ah, so now frog has made its way into your culinary repertoire.” She beamed.

“Not raw!” He blanched. “Never raw.”

“Hmm, still picky on that, huh?”

“I would do many things for you, Princess-”

“-Zelda.”

“… but I’ll never eat a raw frog.” He said this, but he didn’t fully believe it. If her life depended on it, he was certain he’d consume a hundred raw frogs. 

* * *

 

They traveled until it felt as though Zelda’s feet were going to fall off. They stopped when they were about a day’s travel on horseback from Kakariko Village. Her heart thrummed at the thought of seeing Impa again, but she hoped her legs could hold up until then. She wasn’t sure how Link traversed throughout the entire kingdom in considerably short timing. Yes, he had the Sheikah Slate as a means of travel once he reactivated the towers and shrines throughout the land, but he had to reach those points first.

As if reading her mind (it was frightening how he did that sometimes), he handed her the Slate that had previously been hanging from his hip.

“I believe it’s time this be returned to its rightful owner.”

“It looks good on you.” She said and then quickly corrected, “Suitable… I mean, it suited you.”

She did happily receive it back from him though. She was more than curious about the pictures he’d taken and the findings he’d managed to come across even if not knowing it.

“You took a lot of pictures.” She scrolled through.

“I remember you liked taking pictures on this thing.”

She found it humorous- Link crouching in front of trees and rocks, trying to take as many pictures as his heart contented. He wasn’t notorious for his well of patience and even more so, could hardly stand still. For as silent as he could be, stillness was not his forte.

“Did you have it upgraded? Because most of these pictures aren’t even centered! I mean, honestly, Link? It’s not like shrines move.” She continued flipping through the dozens of pictures on the Slate. Most were less than impressive.

Link smiled. “Purah was more than happy to oblige. I had to take down some Guardians first, but it was well worth it.”

“You’re no photographer, Hero.” She said softly, “But I do thank you for continuing the research we started.”

“ _You_ started. I just… Slashed stuff.” He shrugged.

“You’re not merely a dummy with a sword to me, you know.” She looked up at him carefully. He was sharing much more now to her during these past couple days than he has in her entire time of knowing him. He was cracking jokes, smiling, and talking. She felt guilty for looking for silver linings in something as awful as the Calamity, but seeing Link smile made a lot of terrible almost worth it.

“What else am I besides a dummy with a sword then?” He teased.

“Oh, you know what I meant.” She scoffed.

Link was far more to her than a dummy with a sword yes. He was far more to her than most things. How had he inadvertently asked her what he meant to her so casually? Or perhaps it was intentional?

His face was unreadable as usual and it was clear he wasn’t going to make this easy for her. He rarely made any conversation too easy for her in the past. This moment felt like a return to form for a moment- like she was out in the deep end without supervision for the first time.

“You’re my friend.” She began. “My best friend, actually. And not because most of the other prospective candidates are long dead by now. I mean, they are, but that’s not… That’s not the only reason. They were all lovely, but you just… Yeah. You were great. Are great.”

Now, she was just babbling. Strong start, weak finish. She felt that could be her motto in life. Her power certainly simmered out that way. That didn’t bother her nearly as much as she thought it would.

She swallowed and forced her thoughts to settle. “You have always been my calm. And I wish to be that kind of friend to you in return.”

Her, calm? Unlikely, but the point remained that she wanted to be as good a friend to Link as he’s been to her. She was so awful to him when they first met. She was jealous and selfish. Now, she just felt stupid.  

The corners of his mouth twitched and he looked at his boots before nodding. She never told him that. Before, there was this strict layer of professionalism that had to drape itself over every possible interaction between them. She’d always been more willing to poke holes in it than he was. Now, he seemed happy to be acknowledged as more than her knight.

“Please, feel free to speak.”

He waited so long that Zelda was positive he wasn’t going to just to mess with her. Link rarely spoke upon request. Just as she was opening her mouth to say something that might have ended up being even worse, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, the world was grounded when he looked into her eyes.

“You could never be my calm, but you are my storm.”

It could have been an insult coming from anyone else, but the intensity of his stare and the quiet huskiness of his voice made heat spread from her ears all the way down to her toes. At the same time, a chill ran down her spine and it took all of her willpower not to react to it.

They stared at each other so long that Zelda was certain she had a solid guess for how many eyelashes he had and how long they were. Both were waiting for the other to react, but to what, she couldn’t be sure. His words weren’t exactly an omission of love nor were they very clear as to what they meant at all. She was crazy? Perhaps. She was wild? Likely. She was dangerous? Definitely. None of which had all that much to do with love to Zelda’s knowledge.

Then again, she wasn’t the most researched on love.

“You’ve got leaves in your hair.” Link observed.

And whatever the moment was, it was gone with the daylight. She was almost relieved in a sense. She needed to make a mental note to better prepare for something witty to say in return.

* * *

 

She didn’t mean to keep being the cause for delay of the journey that she’d originally insisted they embark on. The trouble was, the closer Kakariko Village got, the closer responsibility existed. The castle lay in ruins and it wouldn’t be long before word traveled of she and Link’s success. Link seemed to think she could take a break, but the rest of the world would not see it that way.

She needed to announce herself, to claim what she was born into. She was unsure if anyone truly ever predicted that she would become Queen. Her father spoke so sourly of her back then that she was positive he did not. Thinking of him left her with a flood of emotions that she was not ready to deal with yet. Instead, she focused on the shrine puzzle that she and Link found.

Now that they were all unlocked and the Calamity was gone, they let her inside along with Link. Perhaps they knew that she was the one who awakened him.

“Wahgo Katta.” She repeated after it was echoed to her.

“I don’t know what they mean.” He said, because he probably knew she was about to ask.

“Interesting. I’d like to find out, but I suppose that’s a different puzzle for a different day.”

Link, per her request, did not help. He merely watched as she first tried to acquire all of the metal boxes with the magnesis feature on the Slate. Then, she climbed up the crates with considerable ease and thought to move one off at a time to form stairs near another ledge. When she fumbled, she first felt embarrassed under his quiet gaze. However, her curiosity at how the puzzle was solved soon outweighed any anxiousness of being watched.

She tested how far the range of the magnesis rune extended, how heavy of objects it could lift. She knew she made Link nervous whenever she held the large metal crates over her head, but she still carefully assessed the best possible solutions.

It didn’t take her too long before she figured to prop the large metal strip across a newly formed stack of the same metal crates, but it did take her a little to properly adjust them without knocking the boxes over.

“I’ve got to get it just right.” She murmured. After being as delicate as possible with each increased ministration, she finally managed it and climbed up the strip to the top and final ledge where the monk used to reside. She jumped up and down from exhilaration at solving it.

From his unmoved place, Link clapped.

When she climbed down, she smiled at him. “Now tell me, did you solve it miles faster than me?”

He chuckled. “Actually, about the same amount of time. It seems we… Think the same.”

She quite liked that. “Can we do more?”

“Of course.”

“I promise, we’ll do Kakariko tomorrow. It’s just... My Goddess, that was fun. I know you must have had the weight of the world on your shoulders, but did you feel this way when you solved them?”

“Not all of them are puzzles.” Link shivered. “Some contained very difficult Guardians.”

Her mind flashed back to the Gurdian that brought Link to his knees, to the fading light behind his eyes, the strangled breathing...  It was like she was back in the wet fields, dress stained and eyes blurry. She could still hear the putrid sound of betrayal beeping from the Guardian.

After that, she felt emboldened power, but she also learned it was nothing without hope.

“Zelda?” Link’s voice tore through her thoughts. A gentle hand touched her elbow. It was amazing how grounding a simple touch could be. They never touched before unless out of necessity or accident. She recalled brushing hands with him as they walked, but nothing more casual than that. She liked this new feature of their friendship. It made her feel less alone.

“Hm?” She returned.

“Are you all right?” He asked slowly.

She must have looked terrified and he was probably trying to figure out some nearby external source for the look that was on her face.

_No, Link. Losing you. That is what fills me with such dread._

“Sorry, yes, you were saying?”

He eyed her carefully, debating whether or not he should press the issue, but she’d done her best to seem okay enough to continue onward. She knew these stored feelings had to be tapped into at some point- all of them. She had very many feelings from the past 100 years and the 17 before them. For now, it didn’t feel like asking for much to want to hear about the puzzles he solved on his journey.

Because he knew her so well, he tapped into that too.

“So, anyway, they weren’t all puzzles. But I did get an overall sense of accomplishment from them. It felt like I was one step closer to getting to you, even if it was a small step. There are over 100 of these in Hyrule so… A very small step.”

“There are that many!” She clasped her hands together. “Well, now I have a goal whenever I get the time.”

“We have all the time you want. If you want to address the public, that is fine with me. If you want to explore every nook and cranny of Hyrule like I suspect you’ve always wanted, that is fine too.”

“I wish I could have that luxury. Perhaps, when I do a tour as… Well, I’ll need to travel sometimes. I would make the rules, after all.”

He smirked. “You could make everyone in the kingdom eat raw frogs.”

“I’d never do that. Just you.” She laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made a playlist for this story, because I'm a massive dork. I'll probably add to it over time, but here's the link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/quinncourtney/playlist/16KVVXTTbiSnICtmcpMu7H?si=u8fHNEw7RAG446Q0FmfEnA


	4. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted (adj)- having or showing signs of mental anguish or torment

She knew it was ridiculous to even pretend that this could become her life- she and Link on the road together, never looking back and never committing to anything except exploration and sheer instinct. She fantasized about that the evening before they officially made way towards Kakariko Village without any distractions. It’d been embarrassingly easy for the Princess to dream away her duties.

That didn’t make it any less pleasant, of course.

But, dwelling on dreams was for the weary and she did not have time to be weary. They moved quicker that day, a thicker sense of purpose inspiring her. The thought of seeing Impa, alone, was enough to make her jovial about entering a real town for the first time in 100 years. It seemed more than appropriate that it be Kakariko.

“You’re rather quiet this morning.” Zelda said. “Or quieter than usual, I suppose. Did you not sleep well? Don’t tell me I’ve become a snorer over the last century.”

He managed a light smile, though clearly he was meandering about his own thoughts. He got like this sometimes, she remembered, but it must have been a lot more jarring to rack your head for missing memories.

Zelda just wished there was a way she could help him. In a way they’d become opposites in their struggles. Zelda arguably remembered too much and Link obviously remembered too little. He remembered enough. He clearly knew who she was and that they were close, but he was missing a lot of the bridging moments between them. He had her memories, but did he have his own feelings associating those memories? It was not Link’s favorite subject.

“Impa was very helpful to me through my journey. I didn’t… I don’t remember her from _before_ , but she feels familiar. The memories I have from more recently are very pleasant.”

“Impa was one of my most trustworthy advisors and an incredible friend. She was always a bit more like an older sister to me than the Sheikah normally are to the Princess.”

Link stiffened for a moment, but Zelda sighed, “Of course, I suspect she’s a bit older now since she’s still alive.”

He relaxed a bit and she laughed, “Did you really think I assumed otherwise? That everyone from our era could stand the tests of time?”

He didn’t answer, because he did not know what she thought, even if she had a habit of being much more forthcoming than he ever was. He did not understand how she could still be elusive to him despite being so open.

“I am a bit nervous though.” And this was emphasized by the way she wrung her hands together in front of her midsection.

“You needn’t be.” He said gently. “She absolutely adores you. Most people do, actually.”

“I don’t see why.” She murmured.

“It could be your incessant chattering or perhaps the tiny detail about you sealing off darkness for 100 years and sacrificing your physical self in the process.”

Zelda understood how that sounded on paper. It sounded exemplary, like she’d done more than anyone else could or would. She knew, for truth, that while she managed to break even with Calamity Ganon in power, despite having the blood of the Goddess within her, that she possessed responsibility in the Calamity. She hadn’t been able to tap into her power quick enough and was foolish to shut down her emotions in rebellion to her father. She was a teenage girl- technically, was still a teenage girl- however, she had mountains of responsibility on her shoulders. She often wondered if someone else would have been better suited at handling it.

“Hey,” Link interrupted her thoughts and while he didn’t say anything further encouraging, his eyes told all. He was more perceptive than he led on and communicated much better through eye contact or body language. It was this observation that made Zelda realize he’d grown more comfortable with her all those years ago.

“I know you think it’s silly for me to feel guilty about the Calamity, but I can’t help it.”

“I figured you would feel guilty. I feel guilty too.” He sighed.

Her head shot up to meet his gaze again. “You? Link, you laid your life down for me. There wasn’t anything else you could have done.”

She could tell he wanted to protest, to argue further that somehow the reign of dark terror that fell on Hyrule was his fault. He wanted to claim the crown jewel of ultimate guilt from her.

Perhaps, she thought, they both needed to realize that neither of them deserved it.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the entryway to Kakariko Village before nightfall, which was a relief to both Zelda and Link. Despite the defeat of Ganon, the beasts that once walked the earth still roamed in skeletal forms in the dark. She wasn’t a fan of any monster, but the undead were the most unsettling and sneaky.

Zelda was surprised at how little changed about the town. She knew that the Sheikah were traditional people and were always prone to celebrate the stylings of the past, but she had expected devastation and destruction. She thought the Calamity wiped everything out. There was still this overwhelming sense of quiet and tranquility that washed over the air once you entered the limits.  

“The Calamity didn’t physically reach this way.” Link, as if reading her thoughts, commented.

She did note that he said _physically_ , implying there were of course emotional repercussions to such an event. This, even Zelda could understand, was unavoidable. It was strangely comforting to see that she hadn’t let all of Hyrule down.

“Is that really why you wanted to take me here first?” She whispered, daring not to interrupt the peaceful quiet of the village.

He shrugged and led her through after they set up their horses. Despite her previous excitement to see Impa again after all of these years, a sudden streak of nervousness overcame her. To combat it, she quickly clasped her hand in Link’s, who didn’t seem jolted by her touch. He just squeezed her hand back in response out of understanding.

Several townspeople stopped them along the short trot to Impa’s house, congratulating Link on his efforts and thanking him for clearing the Calamity. One woman dropped to her knees a bit dramatically and kissed Link’s shoes. He immediately got her to her feet, his cheeks and ears tinged red, and assured her that he did not warrant such theatrics.

“I must ask, before you are thoroughly scooped up, but will you bear my children? They would be lucky to have hero’s blood and...”

“Uh… Uh…” Link stammered, thoroughly put out in embarrassment.

Zelda tried to tame a flicker of annoyance that burned bright in her stomach. He clearly knew the woman, for he called her by “Rola”, but they certainly weren’t close enough for such a question to be asked. It was embarrassing, but in Zelda’s opinion, more for the woman than for Link.

“My no good ex-husband spends too much time on Cuccos as you know and never had time for child-making.”

“I am not looking to…” Link babbled, trying to find the correct sentiment to describe his discomfort and to let the woman down easily. “I… Uh, I’m not looking to bring any children into the world as of right now. But… It’s flattering… Really.”

Rola’s gaze landed on Zelda (whom he was still holding hands with) finally and her eyebrows scrunched together. “Really?”

“Really.” Zelda answered tartly and pulled Link along.

“I can explain that…” He mumbled. “Actually, no I really can’t.”

She sighed and opened her mouth to respond before another young woman came barreling towards them. Her gray hair tumbled behind her as she ran with haste, a large smile painting all of her features. However, the first thing Zelda noticed was the Shiekah symbol on her forehead. In addition, of course, to the fact that this girl looked exactly as Impa had.

It was a bit jarring, actually, because Zelda felt a strange sense of vertigo. This girl was a bit younger than Impa had been at the time, but not by much. It felt like she’d journeyed back 100 years at light speed and then brought her to the present. It was a little disorienting.

“Link! Link!” She cheered and ran forward until she collides unexpectedly with Link and hugged him tight. He hesitantly raised his arms to return the embrace cordially and patted her on the back.

Zelda wondered just how many girls were interested in Link. She didn’t tread on that thought too long, because it seemed to agitate that flicker of annoyance of earlier into a true flame.

As quickly as she was there, she was away from him, her face as red as the symbol on her forehead. She quickly clasped her hands behind her back to indicate that she would not be forcing herself on him again.

“I heard you had returned and… We are all very proud of you. My grandmother wants to speak with you promptly about…” It was then that the young Sheikah’s eyes fell to Zelda and thoroughly bugged out.

“Prin… Oh, oh my. You’re- Forgive me, my… Oh wow. This is… I don’t know why I didn’t expect. You’re so young and beautiful.”

Zelda smiled warmly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Your Impa’s granddaughter.”

“Paya.” She answered shyly and it was suddenly as if Link didn’t even exist anymore. “The pleasure is all mine, your highness.”

“Please, call me Zelda.”

Paya’s eyes widened. The Sheikah were always aligned with the royal family, but more so on a servitude level. Most royals still required formalities, no matter how close they’d gotten with the Sheikah. Zelda knew her father was certainly like that with all of his advisors. Zelda found, especially now, that status did not matter much.

“Yes, of course… Zelda.” She smiled at the end of it. “We thank you for all that you have done for us.”

There it was again and Zelda did her best to tamper the sense of guilt from her face.

“Perhaps, we should go inside.” Link said, looking around.

Their voices were low and no one within distance could likely hear them, but they were putting on a show that passerby’s couldn’t help but watch. Even if Paya knew of Zelda from her grandmother’s vivid descriptions, no one else needed to right now.

“Yes, yes!” Paya hurried them inside. “My grandmother cannot wait to see you.”

 

* * *

 

They walked up the long staircase to the top of Impa’s household. Zelda was pleased to see they were honoring her so highly as she deserved. She was not only the elder of their village, but the wisest. Zelda could have told them she was the wisest 100 years ago.

The room was dimly lit by candlelight and was overall as simple as Zelda predicated Impa might continue to live. Purah was always the ostentatious one of the duo and would surely be living a more complex lifestyle than her sister. Still, even if Zelda teased Link for his insinuating she might be startled by Impa’s age, she couldn’t help the intake of breath that escaped her.

She was sitting, crossed legged, with a large hat with the very emblem that marked on her forehead. Wrinkles swirled around her eyes from decades of laughter, frowning, and everything in between. She donned the clothes of a respected elder and was served as such. Her warm brown eyes greeted them before she did. It was always interesting to Zelda that Impa had not inherited the red eyes that most Sheikah got, but Impa’s eyes were always kind and pondering.

“Well, you kept your promise.” She said, “You did say we’d meet again.”

Zelda let out a watery laugh. It bubbled out of her in the midst of her conflicting emotions and before she could think to restrain herself, she moved forward and fell to her knees in front of her old friend, enveloping her in a much-awaited hug.

When she started crying, she wasn’t so sure.

“Paya! Get this girl something to wipe her pretty eyes with. She’s a mess!” She laughed a little, but returned Zelda’s embrace in kind.

“Yes, oh of course!” Paya fidgeted nervously. “The princess- Zelda is crying!”

Link sighed as Paya frantically searched high and low for some kind of handkerchief and walked over to Zelda to let her use the end of his tunic. She was in too much of an emotional state to object.

“He let’s you wipe your snot on him? Even I didn’t allow that.” Impa said and placed a warm hand on Zelda’s face. “You have not aged a day, but your eyes look 100 years old.”

Zelda sniffled. “I’m sorry for-”

“-Hush now.” Impa frowned. “You may still be the Princess of Hyrule, if you’ll have the position that is, but you will not sit before me and disgrace yourself or the fallen Champions with such talk of guilt. It is misplaced, my dear. I understand why you possess it.”

Her eyes rose to Link. “I understand why _both_ of you possess it, but nobody of sound mind blames you. We are blessed that you made the sacrifices you did. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Zelda answered quietly.

“Then trust me when I say: you may have been unable to save Hyrule of yesteryear, but you gave its future a fighting chance. Whenever you feel doubt or sorrow, say that to yourself.”

“And you,” She addressed Link, “Do your best to keep this one safe. The sane minded might believe in her, but there are still those that run astray.”

“Yes.” He said and it was like he’d sworn to another oath by his solidarity.

“You two must be exhausted. In the morning, we will discuss your future plans of rebuilding, but for tonight, we will rest.”

 

* * *

 

Zelda tried her best to rest in the lovely room that Paya set her in. She’d gotten a proper bath and a fresh change of clothes, so she didn’t see why sleep was so hard to grasp. She got to see Impa again after so long and more than that, saw how prosperous and happy her life had turned out. She knew it was foolish to think everyone in Hyrule endured a similar fate to Impa, but it was comforting to see that some still thrived and made their own light in the darkness that surrounded them.

In truth, she knew what prevented her from sleep. She may have felt a little eased by Impa’s words earlier. Knowing a friend did not blame you felt good, but Zelda could not stop blaming herself. It was a duller knife at this point, but still hurt when bluntly applied too many times. She wondered if Link felt the same way in his quarters.

It felt childish, but she truly felt alone without having Link within arm’s distance of her. She did not need a man to fall asleep at night. She was determined of this. However, the comfort and safety of knowing the most skilled swordsmen was at your side did provide a solace she couldn’t deny.

There was also the matter that Link was the only person in the entire world who truly knew what she was going through. Impa had been there, sure, and Paya had heard plenty to know more than the average Hylian, but the feeling of being flung into an aged world was startling beyond belief. She didn’t have her footing in this new Hyrule, let alone did she know how to rule it.

Her dreams that night were coarse and dark, full of unknown terror. It wasn’t Ganon or the death of Link as she had expected her nightmares to be. Instead, they were men and they had more malice in their eyes than she’d ever seen. One got in real close before flipping a mask over his face.

“Hail Ganon.” He whispered and held a blade to her throat.

It was then, Zelda realized with horror, that she wasn’t dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made a playlist for this story, because I'm a massive dork. I'll probably add to it over time, but here's the link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/quinncourtney/playlist/16KVVXTTbiSnICtmcpMu7H?si=u8fHNEw7RAG446Q0FmfEnA


	5. Jeopardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeopardy (n)- danger of loss, harm or failure

The haze of sleep dropped off of her like a soaked blanket to the floor and was replaced with a freezing stab of panic that was so overwhelming, she almost went numb to all thought and reason. A scream trapped in her throat but whether that was from the metal blade pressed flat against her neck or from terror, she was not sure.

The one on top of her was clearly the leader from what she could see. The other two lingered in the background, though they were sufficiently blocked when their leader blocked her vision by leaning up on his knees. He kept a hand firmly on her throat, not quite choking her, but making it difficult to breathe.

Zelda was unsure why she was letting any of this happened. She felt a burning glow from her hand, but it wasn’t potent enough to seize control of. Her brain felt like it was swimming in her head and her heart resided in her throat. Had she accepted she was going to die?

Had she accepted that everything she’d been through was all for nothing?

No, that didn’t seem right. She wanted nothing more than to kick and scream and perhaps utilize a trick Link taught her about turning an opponent’s knife back on them. It wouldn’t likely work against someone as proficient as a Yiga, but it was worth the effort.

She couldn’t leave Hyrule yet again. She’d barely seen any of what she’d left the first time. She’d barely gotten to speak to Impa and hadn’t even seen Purah yet. She had so many questions and very few answers.

She couldn’t do that to Link. Not again.

But in the present moment, she wasn’t capable of doing much of anything. Her mouth had this strange aftertaste. What was it? And why could she not focus on the perilous danger straddling her.

“You will rule no Hyrule I live in.” The one on top of her snarled and held the knife above his head, ready to thrust it into her chest.

Blood was rushing in her ears and she had the good grace to squeeze her eyes shut. If she was going to be catatonic about her death, she was at least going to go with a little dignity.

But, nothing happened.

She waited.

And more nothing.

She thought she heard two _thud_ noises in the background, but she still waited.

After feeling like she was suspended in this moment for all of eternity (and she knew what repitiion and waiting felt like by now), she peeped one eye open and then the other.

Then, oddly, the Yiga Blademaster grew very still. He was still on top of her, but was slumped slightly, having lost all tension in his shoulders that had previously been there. His raised hand that gripped the knife was motionless in the air. She had no idea that the Yiga were into such theatrics. The ones that had tried to kill her at Kara Kara Bazaar were so swift and to the point. Sure, any group that wore such elaborate garbs and masks could be expected for a little melodrama, but this seemed impractical.

The knife came plundering down all right, but clumsily as he’d dropped it and it bounced next to Zelda on the bed and then onto the floor with a clang. Slowly and then suddenly all at once, the Yiga Blademaster joined it by falling off Zelda and to the side. The two that had been behind him were also sprawled on the floor.

Zelda finally noticed the smell of blood. She pulled herself to a sitting up position and recognized that she was covered in blood. It wasn’t that of her own from what she could tell, but it was still present.

However, it was easy for her to forget about her woes when the sight of Link took over every single one of her senses.

His hair was tussled from sleep and exertion and he was bare-chested, only sporting a pair of trousers. Sweat gleamed in the moonlight and Zelda found herself very draw to the rise and fall of his toned chest. There were scars all over him and even in her weary state, her heart clenched at them, particularly the long one that the Shrine of Resurrection had to heal to its best ability. Even magical deities couldn’t rid people of their scars it seemed.

Only briefly did he stand where the Yiga Clansmen once stood. In a flash, his worried eyes were on her and he was by her side. He pulled her into a hug and she admittedly relished in the warm and unexpected contact.

Her Link of a century before was rather conservative with contact and never initiated a hug. Even when she’d hugged him first, he still cleared his throat afterwards awkwardly, face and ears aglow. This Link had his arms wrapped around her so tight that she was certain she might burst if she wasn’t positive he would never do anything to hurt her.

“Are you alright?” He breathed and pulled back to look at her.

His voice sounded as though she was underwater and he was above on land. It was distinguishable if she tried, but it had this garbled quality to it that made her head hurt.

“Uh… Huh.” She nodded slowly.

Link’s eyebrows knitted together. She had half a mind of telling him how cute he looked when he did that, but something restrained her from saying so. Ah, that’s right, it was because Link was talking. Link was talking and she had to work very hard to listen.

“Your eyes are dilated.” He said, “Your hands are clammy. Your reaction time seems off… I think…”

“Your eyes are blue.” She commented smartly.

“I think they drugged you.” He raised a hand to cup her cheek.

She thought it was mighty endearing, but it was possible he was just trying to keep her still so he could get a better look at her in the moonlight to check on her condition. He was always so professional. Since when did he start sleeping shirtless?

“Not lethal…” She trailed off, forcing her brain into productivity. “Probably a drowsy elixir. I do feel rather funny.”

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here. I should have been here.”

“Not your fault.” She took big and overdramatic nods, but to her, they felt subtle.

“From now on, I’m sleeping with you.”

A huge smile broke out across her face and she reached out to poke him, but horribly missed. “That’s veeeeeery direct of you, sir Knight. The Deku tree must have spoken to you.”

Even in her daze, she could see the array of pink that flushed across his face. He quickly looked down at their joined hands and released hers.

“Wait, what? I didn’t mean… I just… Forgive me…”

“Forgive you? You saved me!” She threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss to his cheek.

It was then that Paya burst through the door, horribly out of breath and wielding a broomstick. It was likely a sight to be seen. There was quite a bit of blood on the floor and on Princess Zelda, for that matter. Three Yiga Clan members were dead as doornails on the floor. The one near the bed had an arrow sticking out through the back of his head while the two nearest to the door had similar results in the front of their heads. Meanwhile, Link was shirtless and sweaty and Princess Zelda had her arms wrapped around him.

Most peculiar? She was grinning.

“Oh! Paya, good news! Link and I are going to sleep together.”

Paya and Link were collectively pink enough to emulate the goo that the calamity filled through all of Hyrule. Link avoided Paya’s shocked stare and pinched his nose. Zelda, for her part, could not get a feel for the room.

“Not…”

“I… We heard a large thump, Prin-Zelda, but…” Paya cleared her throat. “What happened?”

Link was more than glad to get off the subject and gently pried Zelda’s hands off of him. She was quite grabby though so eventually he just gave up.

“Three Yiga snuck in and attempted to murder the Princess.” He said and glanced over to the smiling Princess in question. She was currently fiddling with the tip of his ear.

“She was drugged.”

“We must get her to my grandmother immediately. She would know what to do.”

 

* * *

 

Zelda was correct about the injection given to her not being poisonous, but her loopy state would remain for a few more hours. Impa recommended it best that she get some sleep, which incidentally, the drug made it easier to do so than if she was in her right mind during the attack. Paya stayed with her to make sure she was safe and they even kept her in Impa’s bedroom this time.

“Have the Yiga been acting up lately?” Link asked.

He knew his sleep for the night, quite possibly the week, was now gone as a result of that evening’s events. He trusted Paya as Zelda’s guardian for the night, but it still made him antsy not to see her alive and well right in front of him. Well, as well she could be while hopped up on whatever elixir the Yiga gave her.

She shook her head. “Not since you drove them out the last time, Link. However, the news of Ganon’s defeat has surely caused them to spring into plan B.”

“I assumed they would run into hiding after Ganon’s defeat. He was their leader.”

Impa sighed. “Through the generations, many have tried to bring back the force that is Ganon. After all, he is the best chance these outsiders have at seeing the Hyrule they want: desolate, greedy, thriving on the broken backs of the common man.”

She slowly rose to her feet, her cane wobbling just a little bit as she moved over to a stack of books. She opened one and leafed through. They mostly had pictures throughout and everyone looked like a transformation of the other. He recognized the monster of each page as Ganon, even if he looked nothing of what he knew to be Ganon.

“Ganon shows himself in many ways,” Impa continued. “Sometimes, he is a pigfaced monster. Others… He’s a man. This time, he was more demonic, was he not?”

“Yes.”

“And every time, a hero and a princess meet together to destroy him. Without each other, it cannot be done. The hero, no matter what, will always appear for as long as Hylia’s bloodline persists. That is what groups like the Yiga are trying to prevent.”

“If they kill Zelda and she does not have any children…”

Impa’s eyes darkened. “That cannot happen, Link. The fight between Ganon might be over, but that does not make anyone, especially Zelda, safe. Now, I am thoroughly against the prospect of Zelda jumping into her throne and into marriage and then motherhood. Such haste has its own consequences that could yield to the same result of another Ganon uprising.”

“I will dedicate everything in me to securing Hyrule’s future.” He vowed, though he could not take his eyes away from the pages Impa had open in front of him.

It was obviously Hylia in all of her golden Goddess glory. She had a ray of light around her that seemed to permeate through all of the commoners below her. She was in the sky, acting as the actual sun and providing warmth. By her side, curiously, was a young man dressed in green. His hat was pointed as were his ears and most notably, he held the Goddess in his arms. Were these their original incarnations?

It wasn’t the first time he’d thought of it: the past. How had their previous forms done it? Could they learn from their mistakes? To Link, it seemed more imperative to put a stop to this exhausting cycle, because while he didn’t even have all of his own memories intact, he certainly didn’t have that of another Hero’s. However, he did feel as though he had the tired feeling of 100 different Link’s.

Knowing his Zelda was in such danger made it so that he might never sleep.

Impa followed his gaze and sighed, “We mustn’t fail her.”

“Not again.” Link said softly.

The elder Sheikah looked him up and down. “Now, go put a shirt on. We get it, you’re not the scrawny little boy anymore. I am not as impressed as the Princess.”

 

* * *

 

Morning smacked Zelda with the weight of a thousand orcs and her head ached as if all of the force went there. That wasn’t fair, though, because her entire body felt like chu chu jelly. Her tongue was dry and her hair was a nest of tangles in her face.

Despite it being cruel how early it was, Paya still hovered within touching distance with a relieved smile on her face.

“Oh, Zelda! I thought you’d sleep forever.”

“What time is it?” She groaned.

“6 in the morning.”

Zelda forgot the Sheikah woke up at ungodly hours on a natural basis. Zelda wasn’t one for sleeping the day away, but after the night she’d had, she wouldn’t have minded a few more hours.

Then, the sensation of almost being murdered in her sleep washed over her. She sat upright with renewed vigor and looked around the room in a panic. She was in a master bedroom on a large bed. It was certainly Impa’s room, though it was a wonder why such a small person needed such a big bed. The room smelled like fall leaves and was warm to her cheeks.

“It’s okay!” Paya urged. “You’re safe now.”

_No, I’m safe for now._

“I don’t even remember the full extent of it, honestly.” Zelda combed her fingers through her hair, but Paya took over, earnestly removing any tangles with a brush and treating it like she was spinning gold. Zelda remembered when her mother used to do this for her when she was a little girl. She would get nightmares about her fate and whether or not she would succeed in keeping off Ganon, but her mother would soothe her by humming ancient lullabies and brushing her hair.

Her mother wasn’t here anymore nor was her father.

“I should have suspected they’d be coming after me. I put you and your village in danger by coming here. Please, Paya, accept my humble-”

“-Oh, please don’t apologize!” The Sheikah implored. “I don’t believe I’d be able to look anyone in the eye if you were to apologize. This is not your fault. The Yiga have been terrorizing our town for years now due to our loyalties to the crown. This is merely a part of it for us. It wasn’t until Link came through did they truly back off.”

“Where is Link?” Zelda asked. “Is he all right?”

“He didn’t sleep, of course.”

“He must be exhausted!”

“He was very worried.” She said carefully. “Do you remember anything about last evening?”

“I remember a knife being held to my throat.” Zelda said casually. “And Link did save me, but I don’t remember the logistics of it.”

“Oh. Okay.”

She looked back at Paya. “Why?”

“Nothing, you were just very chatty while in your condition last night. Still smart enough to deduce that you weren’t poisoned, but very… Open?”

Panic rose in Zelda’s chest, but she did her best to maintain a calm exterior. Leaping to conclusions was never a safe bet and it was better to get the full extent of the situation last night.

“You’re very fond of him, you know. I always suspected, of course, because you two have had your souls intertwined for all of time, but you were very gabby about it last night. Thankfully, you weren’t too revealing to him, but you did say you wanted to sleep with him.”

“WHAT?” It sprung from her mouth without permission and scared away some birds that had been sitting outside.

“Not like… I don’t think you meant it that way, anyway.” She murmured. “Though, Link did look very good shirtless.”

There was that stupid spark in her stomach again. She ignored it and shook her head.

“The drugs must have had some adverse effect.”

“I’m sure they did, but you know what they say about inebriated actions being sober thoughts…”

“Well, our sober actions will unfortunately have to result in my leaving Kakariko.” She transitioned. “As much as you might accept this as your duty, as a friend, I cannot relay any more danger. Besides, if they know I’m here…”

“Everyone will come after.” Paya nodded. “I understand. I am coming along, though.”

Zelda sat back. “Paya-”

“-My grandmother is too old to serve as your advisor. Besides, our village needs her here to act as the elder. I would really love to come along with you and Link. I can protect you and serve you with my life.”

After a floored moment of silence, Zelda shook her head and Paya visibly deflated.

“You can come.” Zelda finally said, “But you will not serve me.”

Paya’s eyes sparkled and she lunged forward to hug Zelda tightly. “Oh, thank you thank you _thank you_. I have never seen the outside of this village and I believe in your dreams of rebuilding Hyrule.”

“How do you know of them already?”

“Zelda, you talk in your sleep.”

“Oh… Right.”

* * *

 

And it was settled. They were to leave Kakariko Village before they attracted any more unsolicited attention. Without a base of operations and a sturdy amount of force to protect them, it wasn’t safe for outsiders to know who Zelda was and where she was. As much as Zelda did not like preferential treatment, even she had to acknowledge Hyrule’s future safety depended on her bloodline.

“Where are we to go, anyway?” Paya asked.

Link loaded up their horses. “Well, I have a house.”

Zelda snapped her head back to him. “You have a _what?_ ”

He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “A house. In Hateno. The Yiga’s reach hasn’t gone there and nobody really pays attention to it since it’s such a small and unassuming town.”

“Lovely!” She exclaimed. “I would love to see your house, Link.”

He smiled. Truthfully, he’d wanted to show her from the very beginning what he’d bought from Bolson. Inside, there was a picture of all of the Champions and Zelda and while that memory should have been tainted by all of their deaths, it was now warm and revered as their spirits were at peace.

“Well, off we go, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made a playlist for this story, because I'm a massive dork. I'll probably add to it over time, but here's the link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/quinncourtney/playlist/16KVVXTTbiSnICtmcpMu7H?si=u8fHNEw7RAG446Q0FmfEnA


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home (n)- a place where something flourishes, is most typically found, or from which it originates

It took them about 2 day’s time to reach Hateno from Kakariko. It might have been faster if they traveled by means of the Slate, which Zelda was utterly transfixed by the prospect of attempting. Link, virtually incapable of saying no to the enamored look in her bright viridian eyes, promised they would try it after he had Purah check and ensure that the Slate could transport more than one person at once.

“I’d hate to see science be the end of you.” He quipped, “Your one true love.”

“Are you calling me a nerd?” She gaped.

“I think he is.” Paya giggled.

Link feared it might be awkward with the three of them traveling. The girls did most of the talking, unsurprisingly, but having Paya along and watching her chat with Zelda gave him a strange warmth of comfort. Perhaps it was because he’d been traversing the entirety of Hyrule by himself for so long and it was pleasant to have companionship.

Paya had been shy when he first met her, and even shier when Zelda first met her, but you would have never guessed judging by the way the two girls giggled and swapped stories. When she whispered in Zelda’s ear, Link suspected she was talking about her infamous birthmark.

Zelda’s eyes rounded and her mouth formed a little “o” before throwing her head back and bursting into incessant laughter. Link felt a pang stab him in the chest. His brain pounded in search for a memory that wouldn’t connect. If he wasn’t with other people, he might groan in frustration.

This was the trouble of having spotty memories. He remembered things, yes, and much more than he had at the start of his adventure (then again, that was an incredibly low bar to set), but most of the time he felt like he remembered the essence of things more than the actual events.

He racked his brain for a moment where Zelda sat back and truly laughed, shoulders loose from tension, eyes closed, cheeks flushed. He couldn’t come up with anything from his array of incompletion. What hurt this time was not the art of not knowing, but the nagging suspicion that the reason he couldn’t place a memory of her truly laughing, was because she never did.

She wasn’t the kind of person who couldn’t pull it off either. It wasn’t like if Bludo decided to burst into hysterics or something. Laughing and being free seemed to come natural for Zelda if given the right circumstances. She shouldered the burden of Hyrule’s fate since she was a little girl and had every detail of her life micromanaged and planned.

Perhaps that was why they got along so well… Why he’d been so drawn to her from the start, even when she despised him.

His silence was more than just allowing them to get acquainted. Anxiety coiled in his stomach every time his mind wandered to just how close she’d come to dying at the hands of the Yiga. Darkness flashed before him and of course this partially had to do with what Impa discussed of lineage, but even Link was not exempt from being selfish. The generation that were to come would no doubt be imperative to warding off Ganon, but as Link felt no connection to the past or the future versions of himself, he only knew what mattered to him in the present.

He was extra alert on their journey to Hateno. The Yiga had no reason to think they would ever travel there. Nobody knew of Link’s secret home that he’d randomly purchased from Bolson. From what little he knew of his background, Link didn’t even grow up there. Aside from Purah, who’s identity was also unknown to the villagers, there was no connection whatsoever.

Even still, he couldn’t keep calm or let his guard down for even a moment. Every time she laughed or smiled with Paya, he grew even more determined to preserve this carefree feeling she was trying out for possibly the first time in her life.

It was inevitable that Zelda would claim her throne and thrust herself back into an intense regime of responsibility. However, she more than deserved to have a little happiness first.

“Is he always this quiet?” Paya asked in reference to Link, who must have been unintentionally brooding again.

“Depends on the weather.” Zelda shrugged, but she turned around and took him in with concerned eyes.

Link, determined to quell her fears, simply smiled and mimicked her shrug.

He knew she didn’t buy his nonchalance for a second, but she also smiled in return and that was worth something.

 

* * *

 

When they finally reached the outskirts of the sleepy Hateno Village, both Paya and Zelda couldn’t contain their excitement about the world around them. Zelda was ecstatic to see a prospering settlement so unaffected by the disasters of the Calamity and Paya was thrilled to be outside of her own backyard. Of course, when they stumbled upon the Myahm Agana Shrine at the center of Hateno, neither Link or Paya could refuse Zelda the pleasure of solving it.

Paya didn’t have much interest for shrines the way Zelda did, so waited on the sidelines with Link.

“I never would have figured you for a puzzler.” She said as they watched Zelda tinker with the motion apparatus to try and slide the ball through the maze and into the receptacle at the end.

“I’m not.” He said.

“But you solved every shrine in the region.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

He tore his attention away from Zelda, who was far too absorbed in what she was doing to pay attention to what either of her friends were talking about.

“It made traveling easier for one thing.” He said. “The Slate let’s you fast travel to shrines and towers.”

“I’m sure that was useful sometimes.” Paya didn’t sound entirely convinced by his conclusion, which Link found a bit ridiculous. He did utilize the shrines as a means of travel. Sure, sometimes they weren’t always convenient, but they made for less hoofing on foot.

“They also provided Spirit Orbs in the end.” He said after a long pause. “Which improved my health and my stamina.”

“Right, yes.” Again, she did not seem to fully accept this.

He turned to face her, borderline frustrated by implications he did not understand. He was never one to take bait, though, and turned back to look at Zelda as she knocked the ball over the edge for the billionth time. Another was quickly replenished, and she went at it again.

She groaned in frustration when it bounced off the ledge of the maze and tumbled down yet again. Link rose to his feet.

“I thought I made it clear that I don’t want your help.” She said warningly.

“What if I told you I cheated to solve this one?” He asked.

That got her attention. She slowly turned to look at him over her shoulder. Her stare was a mix between annoyance, surprise, and curiosity. Which emotions were directed at him and which were at the puzzle, he could not tell. It was entirely possible they were the same.

“What do you mean you _cheated_?”

“The way to solve the shrine is clear.” He nodded at the apparatus. “Maneuver the ball through the maze, bounce it off the ledge and onto the strip, then use magnesis to put the ball in the hole.”

She scowled and crossed her arms. “Easier said than done.”

“I didn’t do that though, because like you, I kept slipping and dropping the ball over the edge. In fact, I was a lot less patient.”

“Really?” She was not surprised by his lack of patience.

Paya was right to be confused that Link ever actively took the time to scout out each and every shrine in the region and solve all of them. He wasn’t dumb by any measure, but he couldn’t sit still and lacked the desire to mentally frustrate himself when he could be taking action. He left that up to Zelda during their journey together.

He reached around her and lifted the controls of the apparatus, trapping her in his arms. He felt his face glowing hot, not intending for this to be the result of what he was trying to show her, but he continued forward. Luckily, her back was to him and she couldn’t see how pink his face was.

“S-so, we’re going to flip it over like this.” He gathered his composure and demonstrated for her.

“You just sent the ball plummeting to the floor!” She objected.

“Wait for it.”

Another ball deposited and landed on the smooth underside of the maze. He gently rolled it around to try and keep it steady before finicking with the controls to fling the ball over to the landing strip. Then, he moved away from Zelda so she could use the Slate to move the ball into the end spot.

Paya clapped from the side and even whistled. “Team work!”

Zelda smiled wryly and poked Link’s shoulder. “That was brilliant.”

“I cheated!” He chuckled. “I hardly call that brilliance.”

“There aren’t any rules in these shrines except the complete the quest.” She pointed out. “You just found another way- A way I never would have thought of.”

He shrugged. “It was nothing.”

Paya gave him a knowing smile. “I’m sure.”

 

* * *

 

Zelda agreed with Link when he suggested they go visit Purah straight away after the shrine. If word got back to Purah that she and Link were meandering about town without going to see her, she would wring both their necks out- princess and hero of Hyrule be damned!

Paya grew quiet on their trek up the hill to the lab. Zelda, on the other hand, was brimming with excitement. Out of everyone in her life, Purah was the most supportive of her scientific endeavors. This made sense, as Purah was a researcher in her own right, and performed a great magnitude of experiments. Link, to his credit, was involved in completing quite a few for her with his fieldwork.

“What’s wrong, Paya?” Zelda finally came down from a euphoric rant about getting her hands on _new books_ to notice the extreme lack of excitement from her friend.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She assured in the least assuring voice.

Zelda and Link exchanged a disbelieving look before turning back to the young Sheikah.

“I thought you were excited to see your great aunt?”

“I am!” She said. “I just… Are the rumors about her true?”

Zelda knitted her eyebrows while Link winced. He’d forgotten to mention what happened to Purah. He wanted to curse himself for being so careless, but resisted. It was definitely best to prepare both girls before they went in there expecting to see a woman of the likes of Impa.

“… Yes.” He finally sighed, “They’re true. Purah, as you know, has always been experimenting and on the forefront of technological advancement.”

“Of course, that’s her specialty!” Zelda agreed.

“Well… She was experimenting and… Something went wrong? Not fatally wrong, but she doesn’t look the same.”

“How does she look?”

“Very young.”

“She _did_ come up with a de-aging solution afterall then!” Zelda chirped. “Oh, this is a great time for sci-”

“-Not exactly. She did de-age, but she couldn’t stop. So, she has the body of a six year old.”

Both Paya and Zelda were silent.

“And she doesn’t like it to be pointed out.” He said. “… Trust me.”

After recovering from her initial shock of hearing that one of her mentors had the body of a child, Zelda frowned and swatted his shoulder.

“You pointed it out to her?”

“Well, it seemed too obvious not to mention!”

“How would you like it if someone pointed out your size all of the time?”

“They _do_.”

“Oh.” She paused, dumbstruck. “Well, that’s rude.”

“I’m taller than you now.” He muttered as they turned to walk back up the hill.

“I can’t believe I’m finally meeting Great Aunt Purah.” Paya still sounded nervous, but excitement was creeping into her voice too.

“I haven’t see her in so long. She’s going to love you. You’ll remind her of a more relaxed Impa.”

“That’s not hard.”

 

* * *

 

Robbie answered the door with delight and pulled Link into an unsolicited bear hug.

“We heard the news, buddy! Champion Link- the Hero of Hyrule! That just has a wonderful ring to it. Hey, by the way, were you able to find any more-”

Whatever Robbie was going to say was interrupted by a shriek that caused everyone to jump out of their skins. They all turned and lowered their gaze to see a grinning Purah, who successfully dropped whatever she was working on at the sight of the three of them.

Even though Zelda had previously chastised Link for mentioning Purah’s physical transformation to her face, she could then see why it might have sprung out of him in the moment. She’d been bracing herself in her head and she still almost let her jaw drop to the floor.

Purah was definitely a six year old girl, at least physically. However, she still carried herself like someone that was taller than Zelda and possibly everyone else in the room. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes looked like they were a thousand years old as always. There was familiarity there and this grounded Zelda a little bit, but it was still not easy for her to quickly recover.

“Shut-up Robbie! Don’t you see who he brought to us?”

Robbie looked over Link’s shoulder and at Zelda. “Wow.”

“That’s the bloody Princess of Hyrule and all you can offer is _wow_? Go organize the beakers.”

“Again?” He pouted.

“I know for a fact you were the one who got fingerprints all over them in the first place.”

Robbie sighed. “It was nice meeting you, your Highness.”

“Pleasure, Robbie.” Zelda winced. “Purah, you really don’t need to-”

“-Oh no!” She began hotly and climbed onto a chair so she and Zelda could be at a more equal height. “Don’t think you’re in the clear just because you show up looking all safe and beautiful. I heard about you visiting my sister first, young lady.”

Being called “young lady” by the voice of a child? Almost comedic. By almost, Zelda had to think of some dark thoughts to prevent herself from actually laughing.

Purah was always a strong personality though and despite all appearances, was still very good at scolding.

“Not only did I mentor you and inspire your research passion, but-”

“-I’m terribly sorry, Purah.” Zelda said sincerely. “We were simply closer to Kakariko and Link felt-”

Purah’s sharp glare flipped from Zelda onto Link in an instant. “You! I knew you were at fault here. Do you know how long Impa is going to hold this over my head? She might seem stoic and wise now, but I assure you that old bird sings.”

Zelda laughed and it was this notion that caused Purah’s lip to tremble a bit before leaping onto her and embracing her as tightly as she could. “Come here, darling girl, come here.”

It was awkward, holding mini-Purah, because Zelda’s instinct was to not squeeze this child, but Purah was squeezing her for all she was worth.

“Don’t hold back,” She ordered into her shoulder. “You’ve got a century to make up for. I know Sir Dreamy has had you to himself up until now, but he’s going to have to share for at least a little bit. I’ve got loads of tests to run. I need to make sure you’re in tip-top health.”

“Not completely to myself.” He said.

“He speaks! Well, you did good, Link. I knew you could do it.”

He nodded and gestured to Paya, who was hiding in the corner and waiting for someone to acknowledge her presence. She shyly waved when Purah’s eyes finally met hers.

Purah froze for a moment before basically throwing Zelda aside to run at Paya and hug her legs.

“Beautiful Paya. I’ve heard so much about you. My Goddess, you look just like your grandmother. More beautiful, in my opinion, but that’s neither here nor there.”

“It’s great to finally meet you, Great Aunt Purah.” She beamed.

“If you call me “Great Aunt” again we are going to have problems, but I am so proud of you for taking on this journey. After all, you can’t leave these two alone together.”

“Excuse me!” Zelda objected, beat-red.

Purah waved her off. “You’ve been a virgin for 117 years, love, no one can blame you. Him, on the other hand, I’m not so sure of. I know for a fact he’s visited the Gerudo and the Zora and we all know how they operate.”

“Wait, _what_ -” She didn't like that at all. 

“-Oh, this is wonderful. Where are you all staying? I can arrange for the finest suites at the Great Ton Pu Inn or better yet, stay with me! It’s been literal decades since my family has served the royals so-”

“-Actually, Link has a home in Hateno.” Zelda said.

“But, if you wanted to stay here, that would be fine.” Link said. “I would just stand guard…”

“You haven’t slept in days!”

“I nodded off a little yesterday.” He said.

“You closed your eyes for precisely 5 minutes before shooting up at the sound of a Lizalfos. Then, you barely blinked after that.”

He shrugged.

“Don’t shrug at me. It’s important! You need to start taking better care of yourself.”

He shrugged again, possibly to make her angrier.

“You’re incorrigible.” 

“It’s true,” Paya said to her aunt. “I think he might be the first person who doesn’t need sleep.”

“Of course, he needs it. I don’t care if I have to force him to bed, he’s going.” Zelda wondered if she sounded as aggravated as she felt.

Why? This was anyone’s guess.

Yes, she worried about him, but that didn’t naturally flare anger into her veins. Yet, here she was, using this excuse to be concerned as a full cover for actual fire in her stomach. Ever since the Yiga attack, Link had been stoic and uneasy. He hadn’t been talking as much and he lowered his eyes from her gaze whenever she looked at him. At first, she thought he was awkward around Paya. After analyzing that to death, she concluded he did not have romantic affection towards her and acted quite normal actually when he did occasionally bounce back to spirits.

“I doubt you’ll have to force him much.” Purah drawled. “He’s a man, after all- hero or not.”

Purah had never been one to be subtle. That was much more of Impa’s territory. She was the one who gave Zelda the infamous ‘talk’ all those years ago and it was just as mortifying as it sounded. She couldn’t focus on that. She was too riled up over the stubborn nature of her knight.

“I’ll have them back first thing tomorrow morning so you can run a physical on the Princess.” Paya cut in. “Hopefully, rest cures all of… This.”

“Very well.” Paya patted her niece on the hand. “Perhaps you can help me run them!”

“I would very much like that.”

 

* * *

 

It was very late by the time they’d moseyed down the hill and over to the far side of Hateno Village. Zelda noticed Link tried to stifle a multitude of yawns on the way, but each one was only a reminder at how she’d flared up at him back there. Guilt knotted in her stomach as she feared she was slipping into how she’d treated him in the past. She couldn’t just lash out on him like he was some sort of whipping post. Even if he let her, she could never do that to him. Not again.

She _respected_ him and _cared_ for him. Not to mention, she was 17 years old (117 technically) and it was high time she get her own self in order without projecting onto someone else.

However, she couldn’t bring herself to look at him directly the entire walk back. Paya was trying really hard to maintain levity amongst them. She smartly chose to walk in the middle. Zelda could tell Link was back to brooding. Whether it be about her, she would never know. His brain was a labyrinth even without all of his memories. If she didn’t stand a chance at knowing then, she didn’t now.

He led them through a bunch of boxy model homes and then over a small rickety bridge. However, on the other side, rested a charming cottage with a garden of flowers and a sign posted at the front.

“Link’s home.” Paya read aloud, if anything to just break the silence.

Link led the way and opened the door to his house. Despite her previous anger, Zelda couldn’t help the curiosity bubbling up as she crossed the threshold. Naturally, this was Link, so the majority of décor consisted of weapons racks. In fact, there were quite a lot of weapons racks. The lighting fixtures that hung above were quaint and there was a cute little kitchen nook in the corner of the first floor as well as a dining room table.

Paya journeyed up the steps and Zelda followed to see the sleeping area.

“Lots of pictures here.” Paya murmured.

Zelda picked up one that caught her eye- the picture of the Champions all together with her. She was squeezed next to Link as Mipha was on the other side of him. She had so much tension in her entire being and sadness in her eyes. She had so little faith in herself back then. While she wasn’t the pinnacle of self-esteem now, at least she had the ability to say she’d held off a demon for a century.

Still, Link’s expression was calm and demure, but that could mean a number of things for him.

She placed the picture down where it rested-right near his bed and turned to see Link joining them upstairs.

“I will sleep.” He finally conceded and his stare was piercing through her. “This is a safe village and I need it.”

Her gaze softened and there was that pesky guilt again. Here he was, retreating and breaking his stubborn hold to try and please her just as he had years before.

“Good.” She was right this time- at least on the surface.

“I’ll take the floor though.” He cut in. “You two can have the bed.”

“Link-” Paya began to object, but he tiredly held up a hand. “I’ll be fine. I’ve slept on worse.”

How was that supposed to make Zelda feel any better?

As she lie awake in his bed, Paya long asleep beside her, Link on the floor directly next to her, she couldn’t help but wonder why Link bought this house in the first place. Was this his plan to return to after he’d saved her? Had he met someone and wanted to eventually start a life with her once all got settled? He’d pledged himself to her in Riverside, but was that always his plan before he got his memories back?

Most of the legends surrounding them featured so much about the hero’s actions in battle and how he saved the kingdom. However, it always ended there for him. Scarcely was there ever an epilogue with the hero in it. The Princess obviously ruled the Kingdom and brought peace and prosperity when she could. She would produce an heir with another or else Zelda, herself, would not be here.

The hero though? Always faded away.

Maybe that is what Link wanted. She could see how it would appeal to a man with so little memory to start over. It was right there. She just hoped he wasn’t giving up a good life so he could be her knight. He’d already given everything to Hyrule and to her- including his life. He lived and died for his duty. She felt it was high time she and Hyrule give back to Link.

He seemed so determined at the stable though.

But, Purah’s not-so-subtle implications regarding Link’s virginity clambered in her head when it shouldn’t have- not the logistics, but the possibility of him discovering someone special on his journey to find her. That definitely curtled inside her like rotten milk. He chose to follow her and sometimes, when she caught his eye or when he had his arms around her in the shrine earlier, it felt potent. She had so many questions, but on some level, she felt she had no right to receive answers.

What Zelda really wanted to ask was: was this a house or was it a home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made a playlist for this story, because I'm a massive dork. I'll probably add to it over time, but here's the link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/quinncourtney/playlist/16KVVXTTbiSnICtmcpMu7H?si=u8fHNEw7RAG446Q0FmfEnA


	7. Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alliances (n)- a union or association formed for mutual benefit, especially between countries or organizations

Link and Zelda didn’t say much to one another the next morning both out of circumstance and lingering awkwardness. Paya pretended like she didn’t notice the difference and suggested she and Zelda go on and meet Purah to perform that physical she’d requested yesterday. The princess was eager to get out of the house, despite its charm, since it had been over a century since she’d last played at being a scholar.

“Is that all right, Link?” Paya asked, but it seemed more out of courtesy than an actual request. Zelda was royalty. She could do as she pleased, even if she didn’t feel that way.

He nodded and didn’t make eye contact with either of them, which Zelda tried not to read into too much. Link was a quiet guy by nature, even if he’d grown chattier since his reawakening. It was not unusual for him to go long periods without talking to anyone. Zelda had missed a lot of things, but she did not miss his silence. He no longer had the pressure of saving the world or living up to duty from as far as she could see. That could not have been the reason.

“Excellent.” Paya clapped. “Shall we go?”

After looking back at Link again only to find the back of his head, tense and still as ever before, she turned to follow Paya.

Even with the weight of her knight’s questionable mood on her chest, it was still freeing beyond belief to inhale fresh air again, to feel the steps she took beneath her feet. Her senses were flooded with the overall sense of being in a town with living people and that warmed her heart.

They passed Link’s friend, Bolson, who was working on the roof at the dye shop. When she passed by, he waved his hammer at her in greeting. Karson, confused by the sudden hold-up, popped his head up too. When he caught eye of Zelda and Paya, he fell off the roof.

They rushed over to his side to where he fell in a large pile of wood.

“Karson, you clumsy little trollop!” Bolson called before sliding down the ladder to join the girls. “What did I tell you about roofing?”

Karson raised a hand to his head, groaning at the evident pain, “For once, I don’t know, boss. I’m seeing stars.”

Bolson sighed and reached down to help him to his feet. Neither girl was sure if it was the rush of standing up too quick or the fact that he was immediately met with the two distractions that caused his fall, but Karson went back down again upon looking at the girls.

“Sorry about him.” Bolson put his hands on his hips. “A wandering eye will make you die.”

“That’s… A little extreme.” Paya said.

“The boy can tile a bathroom in under an hour, but put a pretty girl in front of him and he grows faint.” He shook his head. “In this case, its two pretty girls.”

Zelda straightened. “Mr. Karson, are you okay?”

He nodded quickly- a little too quickly- and swallowed heavily. “I feel a little light-headed is all.”

“I’m sure Purah could work up a satisfactory elixir for that bump on your head. We were just going there now if you’d like to join us. I’d feel better about your condition if you did so.” She’d read her fair share of medical textbooks since Link began following her and subsequently throwing himself in danger’s way at every last moment. If he had it his way, he’d just put a bandage on everything and keep going. She knew when someone could have a concussion.

Karson looked to Bolson for permission and then his eyes fluttered shyly to Paya as if she also had to approve of his tagging along.

Bolson heaved out a sigh. “Very well, but I’m coming too. Someone’s got to keep him from fainting if he looks at either of you too long.”

Paya blushed. The very implication that she was anywhere near Princess Zelda’s level of beauty was a top tier compliment. Zelda’s beauty was a legend in and of itself amongst Hylians. It was a true one, too, even if Zelda didn’t think so. Regardless, Paya never saw herself as the kind of girl that could make a man fall off of a roof.

And boy was he a man.

 

* * *

 

“So, how do you like the house?” Bolson asked Zelda as the four of them trekked up to Purah’s laboratory. Karson and Paya remained upfront, both considerably quiet and Paya kept a supportive hand under his forearm to keep him from falling.

She smiled, “It is lovely. Your renovations were remarkable.”

“You should have seen it before.” He whistled. “Yeah, but your stud was very keen on fixing it up for you. He ordered everything. Money was no object.”

“Oh!” She felt her ears grow hot. “He’s not my… _We’re_ not…”

He raised a brow. “Aren’t you? Honey, that kind of man doesn’t put that much into interior design unless he’s trying to impress a girl and if you’re not the girl than Karson didn’t fall off a roof today.”

“You put quite a bit of work into interior design. It’s your craft.” She pointed out.

He waved a dismissive hand, “I’m also not trying to impress any girls.”

Despite his attempt at logic, Zelda just couldn’t see Link buying the house as a romantic notion, even in the event that he did have feelings for her. It wasn’t like him to make definitive choices for himself, let alone for the both of them. He followed her lead and that was the way it had been. He knew her duty to her kingdom came before anything else, so the idea that he would buy a house and present it to her with all of the implications of settling down felt… wrong?

Oh, how her heart rattled in her chest, because she didn’t necessarily mind the other side of those implications. Love. Domesticity. Family. Home. Peace. From what little she’d seen of it, Hateno Village seemed like a quaint place to live. Purah was there as well as the lab full of technology that was begging to be explored. It was quiet enough to find refuge, but near enough excitement to never grow boring. Link had made friends there and everyone seemed rather accepting of her too.

In another life…

Zelda knew her free time was limited. Soon, there would be a call for someone to take the throne. Some would oppose her, she was sure of it, perhaps not out of malice, but out of desire for that power. If Zelda was honest with herself, she wanted no part of it. She knew nothing of being a queen in spite of all the training she’d endured as a child. None of it could prepare her for rebuilding an entire kingdom.

“You two are alike in that way. You get trapped in your own heads.” Bolson’s voice cut through her deepest thoughts.

She perked up. They had arrived at the lab. She chastised herself on being so lost in thought. Not only was it rude to others around her, but given the attack she’d endured in Kakariko, she really should be more vigilant.

“Do forgive me, Mr. Bolson.” She implored. “I do not know what has gotten into me.”

Bolson waggled his eyebrows and while Zelda did not understand what he was insinuating, she somehow knew it to be suggestive. She hadn’t had much time to be caught up on sexual innuendos or much of that nature, but she had spent enough time around Urbosa to draw some conclusions.

“You’re back!” Purah cheered and clapped her hands. “I’d feared it was all a dream.”

“No such luck of getting rid of me so quickly.” Zelda said. “I’ve only just returned.”

“That’s right, if an immortal pig-demon couldn’t keep you down, I should have no doubts in your virility.” It was then that Purah noticed the two men that had followed Paya and Zelda into her office.

“Who in Hylia’s name are these two shmucks and why are they standing in my laboratory, Zelda?”

Bolson looked utterly enamored with the six-year-old babbling in front of him like she was 100 years older and wiser. Little did he know, that was for good reason. Well, as close to reason as it could get with Purah.

“I’m sorry, I’m being rude, yet again.” She huffed. “Purah, this is Bolson of Bolson Construction in East Necluda. He and his workers are responsible for creating Tarrey Town.”

“Not entirely,” Bolson grinned, appreciating the compliment. “That handsome knight had a lot to do with it.”

Zelda wrinkled her brow. “Link?”

Bolson nodded. “Tell ‘em, Karson!”

There was a moment of silence.

Without turning, he said it again. “Tell ‘em, Karson!”

Again, nothing, until this time, a little giggle could be heard from behind them. He and Zelda turned to see Karson and Paya off to the side, Karson looking entirely better and bright with life and merriment. Paya didn’t look too unhappy about the circumstance either. Both traded secrets unknown to everyone else off in their own little world.

“It’s worse than I feared.” Bolson groaned. “He’s lovesick.”

Zelda felt a warmth of happiness for Paya, for a girl so sweet and so giving deserved to be loved in return to the fullest extent. She also felt relief for a reason she couldn’t quite place. She hadn’t wanted Karson to be infatuated with her and this was the best possible result.

Purah rolled her eyes. “Keep a girl isolated with her family for so long and you know she’s going to hop on the first boy she sees. In this case, the second, but still. Paya, you can do better! He’s wearing a vest with a tank top, for Goddesses sake!”

Paya didn’t seem to be paying attention.

“She was all excited to see me yesterday too, and now that a half-decent boy with a crew cut steps in its like I’m sour milk.”

“I’m sorry, Purah.” Zelda said, but kept her eyes on the whispering and giggling duo. “Karson fell and hurt his head and we were wondering if you had a quick remedy in case he suffered any internal bleeding. On a second look, however, he seems better than ever.”

Purah scowled. “Yeah, well he better think twice before going near _my_ niece with any of his construction tools. I will not be hearing it from Impa, I’ll tell you that.”

“I’m sure Karson would never… hit her with his hammer or anything?” Zelda shook her head in confusion. She knew there was something of context that she was missing here, because surely it was ridiculous to assume that Karson would cause her bodily harm when he appeared to like Paya very much.

Bolson snorted. “More like a screwdriver.”

Purah’s glare intensified and Zelda remained confused. After a moment, Purah disappeared up the stairs and subsequent rustling and rummaging was heard from below. The couple in the corner continued to laugh in their own little bubble. Paya reached up to feel the bump on Karson’s head and he just smiled dopily at her.

“Well, since the Calamity is gone, I suppose it wouldn’t be a terrible time for a wedding.” Bolson said.

Zelda sighed. “I wouldn’t put any ideas in their heads. As cute as I think this is, Purah can be very scary when she puts her mind to it. Of course, I’ve yet to see this wrath in _this_ form, but I have reason to believe she hasn’t lost her touch.”

“Surely, she couldn’t say no to silent princesses. They’re in bloom!”

Zelda’s eyes widened. “They are? There’s more of them?”

Bolson clearly didn’t know what she meant by that question, because he wasn’t over a century old. This sparked a curiosity in Zelda that could not be ignored. More than anything did she want to eagerly demand where Bolson saw the flowers and rush there immediately. In this theoretical spontaneity, she would pluck samples and study their genes to see how they’d developed and flourished over time.

Maybe Purah would indulge her later.

Purah returned with an armful of vials. Robbie looked up from his desk curiously and scowled when she snapped “No, I’m fine, no need to help me too quickly there, Robbie”.

She almost knocked over her bounty of supplies, but Zelda and Bolson hurried to help her arrange them so they wouldn’t spill on the tabletop.

“This is for his headache. It should heal it right up. I can’t promise it’ll make him any smarter though. My recommendation is to keep him away from hard objects.”

Bolson opened his mouth to make a comment, but Purah raised a tiny fist. “And if you say what I think you’re going to say, I recommend you adhere to the princess’s earlier warning about me. I may be small, but I am still a Sheikah through and through.”

“You really outta…” Symin mumbled.

“Her bark is bigger than her bite.” Robbie objected.

“You’ve never been bitten then.” Symin returned.

“That’s right, and because everyone here is apparently in heat, I’ve also constructed this.” She held up a clear liquid so that the sun streamed through the window and accented the little turquoise diamond in the center.

Again, Zelda read enough medical books on elixirs and other remedies that she knew what this little concoction was. Out of courtesy for Paya and even Karson, she did not look at them to further embarrass them. Bolson had no such humility and grinned from ear to ear at his friend, enjoying every moment of this.

She handed one to Paya, who was just snapping back into reality long enough to understand what her Great Aunt was implying and immediately began to stammer and babble some semblance of an argument.

“Aunt Purah… I’m not… This isn’t…”

“Oh, it’s necessary, all right.” Purah crowed. “If you’re going to be spending extensive time in Hateno Village, I suspect you’ll be seeing quite a bit more of this one than I’d like to admit.”

It was Karson’s turn to transform into barely coherent speech. “Uh… I… No…”

“Don’t pretend you’re unlike the rest, because we all know that there is no such thing.”

“You got that right, sister.” Bolson sighed. “Though I can say with upmost honesty that Karson is a good boy.”

“Thanks… Boss.” Karson scratched the back of his head.

Zelda had been so intent at keeping her gaze elsewhere that she almost didn’t notice Purah trying to slip a matching vial in her hand.

“You can’t possibly be serious. What do you think I’m going to do?”

“I think we both know the answer to that question.” She retorted.

“I think we all do.” Bolson nodded.

“I’m not _doing_ anything.” She insisted. “I’ve come for my physical just to make sure everything is working. I don’t… I’m not looking to have children or anything.”

“First of all,” Purah began, “It’s not about doing _anything_ it’s about doing _anyone_. Second, of course you don’t want kids yet, this is the very reason I’m giving this to you, silly girl. It’s been 100 years and I can’t say any of us would blame you if you wanted to… de-stress.”

“Wait, what?” Bolson asked, dumbstruck.

“Why does it sound like you are encouraging this?” Paya ignored him.

Purah sighed, “Because you’re 18 and you want to pounce on the first boy you see, whereas Zelda is 117 and hasn’t even kissed a boy. When you seal away darkness for 100 years, maybe I’ll be a little more proactive about your sex-life.”

Paya looked like she regretted asking and so did Zelda.

“Wait just a tootin’ second… You’re Princess Zelda.” Bolson beamed.

“You will not say a word of this to Link.” Zelda said through clenched teeth.

“That you’re Princess Zelda?”

“No… About…” She held up the little vial. “Though I would request that you keep the former under wraps as well. I am not ready to expose my identity.”

“Ah, so you _have_ thought about it.”

“I mean it, Bolson!” She said.

“Very well, but for a price…”

“You will not blackmail her, Bolson!” Karson spoke up. “She just helped me, for Goddesses sake.”

“Just because you’ve got a girl does not make this an even price to pay.”

“I meant for my head.” He spluttered. “Plus, she just saved Hyrule.”

Bolson looked back to Zelda, who seemed a lot less inflamed in anger and lot more worried than anything. As it stood, things were already a bit awkward between she and Link after she’d grown angry with him. She did not need the already-suggestive construction worker making it worse.

She seemed desperate.

“You did not hear my price.” He smiled lightly. “I shall keep both secrets quiet if you promise to let me build a larger bed in Link’s house.”

She hugged him tightly and then moved to hug Karson too.

It was then that Link walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm here for the birth control-elixir headcanon as well as Purah being an incorrigible little thing!
> 
> I actually made a playlist for this story, because I'm a massive dork. I'll probably add to it over time, but here's the link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/quinncourtney/playlist/16KVVXTTbiSnICtmcpMu7H?si=u8fHNEw7RAG446Q0FmfEnA


	8. Misconstrue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misconstrue (v)- to get a wrong or false impression.

By the way everyone in the room snapped their attention to him, Link truly thought he was intruded on a secret meeting. He was not lost on the fact that Zelda was looking everywhere but at him and that her cheeks were tinged pink. It was also not lost on him that she had been in the arms of Karson while Bolson smiled rather smugly in the corner.

The only person that seemed remotely pleased at his arrival was Robbie and that was only because of the break from ‘all this frilly drama’ in exchange for real science, which Link took to mean that Robbie wanted Link to pay him in exchange for more weaponry.

“The Guardians are shut down, you little raisin!” Purah drawled.

Robbie blanched. “Well, the monsters certainly haven’t now have they?”

“ _I_ could make him something for a monster, bearing if Linky even needed anything for a monster. I’m sure he handles himself right fine when he’s literally faced Calamity Ganon.”

“He might still need a little help! I have ideas for adjustments on a specific type of arrow-”

“-You should be the one paying him with how your research is going. You spend too much time with the baby you robbed from the cradle.”

“At least I don’t look like I just came from the cradle.” He retorted.

Purah’s eyes bulged and then narrowed. “No, but you’re about to take a step into the grave!”

“Alright!” Zelda intervened, stretching an arm out at each of them. “I think that’s more than enough of that, hm?”

“Dang, that would have been a funny fight… What with her being six and him being 600 and all.” Bolson murmured to Karson.

“And they’re both pretty little.” Karson sniggered.

Both aforementioned scientists turned their glares back at the construction workers, thoroughly silencing them for the time being. Zelda cleared her throat again.

“I know we got quite off course earlier, but I did still come with the intention of receiving my examination of physical health.”

Link suddenly felt awkward in his position. He figured they would have been finished with the tests by now. What had they been doing this whole time? He knew that Zelda and Purah were more than capable of getting lost in scientific ramblings about Hylia knows what, but that didn’t explain why Karson and Bolson needed to be here.

In fact, he was under the assumption that no one was to know what Purah looked like. The more people knew, the more likely they were to trace Purah back to Zelda and find too many coincidences. He liked the boys of Bolson construction, but he wasn’t sure if they should be left with such a hefty responsibility. It seemed as though his Princess trusted them enough, so he figured he should not give it too much concern.

And yet, he still frowned at their distraction. It didn’t help that everyone was back to looking at him like he was the elephant in the room. What kind of exam was this? Why was he the odd man out right now? It didn’t make any sense. And what did Zelda and Paya have behind their backs?

Link didn’t have the entirety of his memories back. He did not remember the ways of the Sheikah before the Calamity and he couldn’t recall if Zelda had any strange idiosyncrasies such as this. He didn’t know why, but he felt embarrassed.

“Ah, yes, of course. I recommend you boys scram and I suppose that includes you too, Robbie.”

“I’m an impartial scientist!”

“Who is also a wrinkly old perve. If you want to see some young skin, I recommend bargaining with your wife. Now, out.”

Skin?

Link didn’t question Purah, but did look at the embarrassed Princess one last time before turning and heading back out the door he came from. Robbie, Symin, Karson, and Bolson all followed closely behind. Some more willingly than others.

“What kind of physical is she doing, anyway?” Bolson asked. “Where we all have to leave?”

“And least you weren’t just kicked out in the middle of an experiment.” Robbie huffed. “Women.”

“Since the Princess’ body has been in physical immobility for over a century and has only recently been reactivated, Purah is just making sure everything is working soundly.” Symin offered.

That’s what Link had assumed by ‘physical examination’ in the first place. Though from what he could tell, she moved just fine with the exception of some heavier exhaustion at night. Her joints seemed to bend with ease, her eyes were bright and alert, and she didn’t show any signs of loss of hunger. However, sometimes there was more than what met the surface. Her mood seemed disturbed the night before, but he knew that was his own fault for not resting enough. She worried about him and he never wanted her to worry.

From now on, he would rest more often. However, he couldn’t fight the feeling that her anger with him had been projected in cover for something else. He did not know what though. He only had the memories she’d given him and the ones he’d made since awakening to fill the spaces.

“Still don’t know why we had to leave then.” Bolson muttered.

“You don’t even belong there!” Robbie retorted. “And it’s only because she’d be naked.”

“Why would the director be naked?” Karson wrinkled his nose.

“Not _her_ , you imbecile, the Princess! She’s trying to make sure that her womanly assets and functions are sound. Amongst other things, of course, like reflexes and appetite.”

“The Princess wants to have a baby?”

“Probably. Scary, huh?”

Link’s eyes widened. So they _had_ found out that Zelda was the Princess of Hyrule. Also, Impa’s words were ringing through his mind’s eye once again. Specifically, those geared towards the Princess producing an heir. She had added that she believed it wasn’t right for Zelda to rush into anything, but what if Zelda was on the mindset of protecting Hyrule as soon as possible so she could produce an heir and secure the future? Surely, she would have wanted to at least wait until she became Queen. She hadn’t even talked about claiming her throne yet!

Link wasn’t sure why, but his heart felt like it was trapped in his throat. Had she truly been considering Karson as a prospective option? From what he could tell, he was alright-looking, but her future council would never approve. Not that Link minded her marrying outside of royal approval. It wasn’t about that. She should get to choose whomever she wanted after everything she’d been through, but Karson was a small-town guy that only knew construction. He didn’t have the valuable knowledge of the kingdom as a king should nor did he have fierce protection of her that a husband should. He was kind, albeit a little empty between the ears. He would support whatever she did, but the thought of her having a child with Karson seemed wrong on all fronts.

They had been rather cozy earlier. And she didn’t look pleased to see him.

He breathed out of his nose in a puff and straightened immediately. It might be smart to mate with someone so inconspicuous. Ganon nor the Yiga Clan would ever see it coming. Zelda’s life had been at risk a few nights before. Perhaps, she was scared and wanted to have a security option. Maybe that’s what she had behind her back and why Paya also looked embarrassed.

He always got the sense that Paya wanted Link and Zelda to pair up. By that, he read her diary despite his own guilt on the matter. He’d read a lot of diaries, but when you had no idea who you were, you would grasp onto anything to try and get an idea.

He knew he was overthinking all of this far beyond what was his place. That was the tricky part, though. He knew he should feel attached to what his ‘place’ was, but with the kingdom world’s different from what he’d left it 100 years ago, that was proving difficult. Zelda didn’t seem to want him to adhere to the rules of the past, at least not completely. She’d given him an out at the stables, claiming that to what he pledged his allegiance was long gone. She wanted him to call her by her first name as opposed to her official title. She liked sleeping next to him. It eased her nightmares.

 It seemed his ‘place’ might have changed a little bit. Did that make him dishonorable? Was it any less honorable that his eyes lingered on the Princess in a fashion that was not always simple admiration? Did it make him an invalid for wanting to reach out and touch her hair or to run the back of his fingers along her face?

Was it utterly repulsive that deep within the caverns of his mind, burrowed beneath embarrassment and denial, he knew he desired her?

Probably so.

Damn it, he needed the rest of his memories back. He was slipping. From what, he could not be so sure. He cannot remember being experienced in such things from before, but he wouldn’t know anyway. It didn’t matter anyway, he reminded himself, because he was her knight and she was his Princess.

He hadn’t been lying when he told Zelda he remembered her, because he does remember her. He can’t pinpoint memories outside of the ones she gave him, but he knows her in his bones and in his heart. He can’t explain it and he won’t try, because he’s certain he’ll sound foolish, but it’s as though his heart remembers what his mind cannot.

“Earth to Link?” Bolson knocked on his head.

Link blinked, “Hm?”

“Do you wanna get a sandwich?”

“Oh, sure. I’ve apparently got time.” He said.

 

* * *

 

“They really could have stayed.” Purah cackled. “I always tell Symin that physicals require complete nudity when I want alone time in the office. He thinks aloud and it can get rather annoying.”

“How many physicals do you give?” Paya asked.

“He thinks I check myself every week based on my condition.” She said, “But I really don’t need to. I’m in tip-top health after all. No longer is youth wasted on the young when it comes to me.”

“I’m glad you did tell the white lie.” Zelda said as she was being scanned by a machine that she was utterly entranced by. When Purah was done running her tests, surely she would have to check it out.

“I figured you didn’t exactly want ole Linky here while I talked about glamorous topics like monthly bleeds and egg counts.”

“When we traversed across what little of Hyrule we saw together, he did not cringe at my bleed. On the contrary, he was quite kind and considerate of it,” Zelda offered. “But then again, I’m unsure how he would react now, given he has no memories of such specifics. He might no longer know that girls bleed at all. I’m having difficulty gaging the levels of his memory loss. For instance, he woke up knowing how to read and write still, correct?”

“Correct.” Purah said as she snapped what sounded like a picture.

“So, perhaps he would not forget knowledge like that? He doesn’t remember his mother, though, which is where I presume he would learn about women.”

“I did say he went to Gerudo, right?” Purah said. “Surely, they filled him in. Those women can’t go three seconds without discussing their vaginas. Best sex education in all of Hyrule, though. Well, besides mine, of course.”

Zelda distinctly remembered that conversation on her 12th birthday when she’d bled for the first time… Truly, a magical day. She didn’t have a mother and her father would never hear of such things, so Purah and Impa gave her the strangest sex education talk of all time. It was clinical and cold and sounded like a science project more than anything pleasurable. It wasn’t until Urbosa had spoken to her on the subject when she was 15 that she learned that sex was apparently supposed to be enjoyable. For her 16th birthday, she’d been gifted a very interesting book called “The Kama Sutra” with interesting drawings and instructions. She’d never gotten to read it in-depth, but opening it might her ears grow hot. For some reason, she decided to think of that moment to fear whether or not Link stumbled upon it in her bedroom when he’d been snooping around before fighting Ganon.

That, would be humiliating.

“You’re not a fan of that prospect, are you, girlie?”

“Of what?” She asked.

“Him… Spending a lot of time in Gerudo.”

No, she was not. She liked the Gerudo and loved Urbosa like an older sister, but this idea of Link spending extensive time and learning in a hands-on fashion how- oh, she wasn’t even going to complete the thought.

“I don’t even see how he could have gotten in.” She scoffed.

“There are… ways.” Paya said.

Zelda didn’t bother asking what that meant. It sounded like she should have already been in on the joke and since she wasn’t, she just continued lying still and letting Purah poke and prod at her. She also didn’t say that the real reason she didn’t want Link in the room was because she couldn’t bear the look on his face if something ended up being wrong with her.

Even though he’s shown her time and time again how highly he thinks of her, she still finds trickles of self-doubt and being utterly incapable of doing another natural-born task would be mortifying after he rescued her. He saved her and she didn’t need him to see if it was all for nothing.

When she was finished, she snapped her gloves off. “All looks well. I wouldn’t expect your period to return just yet. Your body is still wound pretty tight from stress and it will take a little while to kick back into normal.”

“When should I worry?” She asked.

“Never.” Purah smiled and rested a hand on Zelda’s.

“Now you sound like Impa.”

“Uh, well, I suppose it was only a matter of a century before we eventually saw eye-to-eye. You worry too much, Zelda. It’s part of the reason…”

Paya froze, eyes wide in fear and even Purah seemed apprehensive about continuing.

“It’s likely why my powers did not kick in until they did.” Zelda sounded incredibly calm. Eerily calm. “How ironic.”

“Yes…”

“Everyone then telling me to dedicate everything in me to throw at the Goddess and to waste not another thought in my head but on anything else. Yet somehow, I was supposed to not be stressed.”

“I am not saying…” Purah sighed. “I am not saying you had no reason to be nor am I saying the stress that you bore was your fault. I am just saying that while nerves and stress can be good when properly implemented, they can also cause our body to seize up and halt some of the good stuff.”

Zelda did not consider bleeding a very good thing, but she knew the importance of it. Her regular schedule would mean she was more likely healthy and a candidate to _eventually_ produce an heir. That thought in and of itself caused her to tense up. She was miles away from being ready for anything like that, but she did understand her responsibility to the future of Hyrule. If she didn’t have a child, the line would stop with her and Ganon would return to a timeline where there wasn’t a Goddess-incarnate to seal him away.

“Zelda, you’re going to be fine.” Purah patted her head awkwardly. Impa was always better at offering comfort than her more scientific and blunt sister. Both women were incredibly revered and trusted by Zelda, but if she had to choose who she would rather have to console her… It was clear. Considering, Purah was already trying to stick a syringe in her for a blood sample.

“I thought you were done!”

“Oh, I am. This is just for another experiment I’m working on. Beauty regiment.”

“The elixir you gave me… That won’t further stall anything within me, correct?”

“It’ll simply prevent you from producing children for as long as you take it. If anything, it should regulate your monthly bleed much quicker and make it a much less painful experience. You know how much I’m dreading going through puberty again? These past few years have been amazing.”

Zelda snorted. “I could give you the same talk you gave me.”

Purah groaned. “Please, no.”

“If it was anything like the talk grandmother gave me, I do not wish that on anyone.” Paya shivered.   

 

* * *

 

That night was beautiful and they had a bonfire of sorts. Link arranged firewood out back of his house and rolled larger logs for them to each sit on. While Zelda and Paya were still at Purah’s, he went into town to fetch supplies for dinner. He decided for a simple feast and got hotdogs for them to roast over the flames. He even invited Karson and Bolson at Zelda’s insistence.

After handing her a perfectly sufficient stick to spear her hotdog with, he took a seat next to her. Her eyes were trained on Karson and Paya as they aimlessly chatted and Link felt a knot growing in his throat.

“How are things going with him?” He asked softly.

It was the first time he’d spoken to her all day and he couldn’t believe it. After searching tirelessly for her for so long and clinging to her voice and her memories and _her_ , he’d promised to tell her everything his heart contented so that she knew just how much she mattered. It seemed as though the Zelda from the memories did not know.

“Oh, wonderful.” She smiled.

He nodded. “Good. You like him, huh?”

Why was he so bad at this? He was happy for her. He wanted her to be happy. She deserved to be happier than anyone he’d ever met. He wondered if she would like to marry with the Silent Princesses billowing petals in the wind. He thought she might and would be sure to put that thought forward with Karson. Perhaps, his gift to her could be arranging the wedding. He’d done it before, but he would do an even better job for Zelda. Not just because she would be Queen one day.

“I do.” She said with ease. “He seems nice.”

“He is nice.” Link urged. “And not horrible looking.”

“No, certainly not.” She laughed a little and looked at him curiously. “I’m surprised you took the time to notice that.”

“Yes, well I’m not completely unobservant. I could understand the appeal. He reminds me a bit of a Hylian Retriever, but he’s good spirited and I guess that matters the most.”

She smiled. “I love Hylian Retrievers. I haven’t had a dog since I was a little girl.”

He decided right then and there that he would gift her with a dog.

“What was its name?”

“Sir Maxwell Chamberland.”

Link raised an eyebrow in surprise when Zelda let out a full laugh that echoed in the open air. Their guests paid no mind and continued on with their own conversations. He didn’t care if they did, for her was too lost in the Princess’s laugh and the sheer merriment of it. Had it always been this easy between the two of them?

He figured not, since before they had the weight of destiny on their shoulders and now? Now, they just had to mark time. Whether that was going to be easier or harder was still in the air.

He cared not, because Zelda’s eyes crinkled when she laughed and it was a sight to drown in.

“That’s the name of a dignitary, not an animal!”

“I didn’t name him, as you could probably guess. My father did. I probably would have named him something unoriginal.”

He smiled. “Like Rover? Spot? Fifi?”

She scoffed. “I would never subject my dog to something like _Fifi_.”

“That was a test to see if you were a worthy owner.” He returned with a laugh of his own.

“I called him ‘Max’ or ‘Maxie’ for short, because it sounded much more pup-like. He was a good dog. He got me through my Mother’s passing.”

Link grew silent for a moment, drinking in that fact. He did not remember how old Zelda was when her mother died.

“Did you ever tell me about her?” He asked.

She shook her head. “Not really outside of stuff you already knew, which was basically that she was Queen and she was perfect and had the poise of a thousand dignitaries even whilst in childbirth with me. My father was so moved by her grace. It’s why he was so surprised that I was… Well, me.”

She didn’t sound sad nor did she look bitter as she’d once been in memories, just contemplative. He hoped she understood now that she was able to harness her power that she was every bit as gifted as her mother likely was. She had the Goddess’ blood. She was the descendant. But more importantly, she was Zelda. And Zelda was pretty great.

“They would be proud of you.” Was all he could think to say. It paled in comparison to the thoughts racing through his head, but all seemed to stop short at the sight of her in the amber firelight. “I may not know much, but I know that.”

“You know plenty.” She said. “I will help you regroup your memories, Link. It’s the least I could do for…”

“Saving me.”

“Saving _me_.” She emphasized.

“Us?” He proposed after silence.

She looked him carefully in the eyes, like she was searching for something he did not know. He would surely give it to her if she asked, but he was not sure if such a gaze was appropriate with Karson just a few feet away.

"Us." She agreed.

He also found he did not care.

What was happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made a playlist for this story, because I'm a massive dork. I'll probably add to it over time, but here's the link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/quinncourtney/playlist/16KVVXTTbiSnICtmcpMu7H?si=u8fHNEw7RAG446Q0FmfEnA


	9. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turbulence (n)- great commotion or agitation; intense conflict

The following 2 weeks passed as many do in Hateno Village: calmly and quietly. Link liked how it contrasted the rest of Hyrule in that way. Aside from its overall separation from the Calamity altogether, it just felt like the heart of serenity in a way. Never boring, but never in uproar. The people were friendly, but every single one had character.

And it seemed Zelda loved it too.

She’d quickly become quite a woman of the people. She might have teased Link about being the mayor whenever people greeted him, but talking to people came much easier to her than it did to him. She considered herself out of touch for being a royal on her high horse, but Link knew she was anything but. Every morning, she’d be down in the dirt with all of the little children, experimenting on Goddess knows what and teaching them all the same. She memorized every single townsperson’s name and their overall life-story even after only being told once. She could not resist petting every single dog she came across- hell, any animal she came across. They all flocked to her too.  

Everyone was quite taken with her.

It seemed Karson was by far, the most interested in the Princess. He was also one of the few to know she was who she was. He wondered what they were always talking about, but he supposed it was none of his business. He knew it was secure, because Paya usually went along, but it still pricked at his skin.  

Today, however, Zelda was determined to have lunch alone with Karson. Link made it his mission to appear unbothered by this. He figured he simply was not used to sharing her attention with others. He’d spent an entire year transfixed by this voice that _only_ appeared to him and was engulfed in memories that starred _only_ her. When reality struck and the rest of the world wanted her too, it was naturally a little unsettling.

Then again, it didn’t bother him when she spent time with Paya or Bolson or Purah or Robbie or… Really anyone else. Karson was a nice guy too. He was utterly harmless if not a little feeble-minded. He was an honest worker and would likely provide a good life for someone someday.

Link just could not, for the life of him, figure out why Zelda liked him. He never liked to gossip, but he tried to discretely pry information from Bolson. And by pry, that usually meant just sitting there tending to his garden while Bolson gushed like a raging river.

“Karson is crazy about her…” Bolson drawled and rolled his eyes. “From the moment he fell off that roof. It’s been magic.”

“Mhm.” Link made the occasional noise to cue that he was still listening.

“And they’re terrible at being discrete what with how often they hold hands.”

“Uhuh.”

“It’d be pretty scandalous if they got together though, right? What with who her family is and all that… Karson is a total mutt. I’m surprised someone of such primed lineage is even interested.”

“You took her for shallow?” He looked up and over at Zelda, who read a book aloud to gathered children, one of whom was on her lap and sucking his thumb. Paya and Karson also sat amongst them.

“It’s hard to take her for anything when she barely speaks to me. Only him. If she wants my approval, I think she ought to.”

Link snorted. “She talks to everyone!”

It was true. Link suspected that while perhaps her training in public speaking helped a little, Zelda was a natural when it came to gabbing on about anything and everything with anyone. She was always poised and diplomatic to an extent, a true leader always, but never pompous or snobby.

“Are we talking about the same girl?” Bolson frowned. “She doesn’t pay a mind’s eye to me or anyone when Karson is around. He’s a good kid, but come on, hon, open your eyes a little. I’m surprised she never liked you… Then again, you and the other one are clearly… You know.”

Link sat up straight. “She thinks… She thinks I’m interested in…”

“Well, everyone does!”

“How?”

“It’s obvious!”

“You don’t say.” Link grunted, perhaps a little too harshly, but he tried to cover it up with the fact that he was digging into some rough dirt.

Bolson raised his eyebrows. “You’re not?”

“I’m not _with_ anyone.” He growled and forced his shovel into the dirt. “I am the Princess’s sworn knight. I took an oath of propriety and to guard her life with my own. I’ve done it once and I’ll gladly do it again for as long as we both shall live. To do that, I can’t exactly delegate any more time to some fling.”

He didn’t like losing his cool, especially to someone innocuous like Bolson. It wasn’t his fault that this whole situation was somehow muddled up. Link was a fool in thinking there was anything to muddle up. How could Zelda think that there was something between he and Paya? Why did he feel the burning sensation to go straight over there and tell her what was going on? And then what?

He was an incomplete person. He didn’t even know the names of his parents or where he was born. He didn’t know what his previous hopes and dreams were or what he found funny. He imagined he found her funny, because well, she was funny. But there was more to him. He couldn’t be just a hollow creature with air flowing between his ears.

He had to be more. Until then, he was just a knight.

 

* * *

 

“I’m serious, Karson, she’ll love it!” Zelda beamed as she and Karson marveled at the promise ring he’d forged for Paya. Neither were ready for something as serious as an engagement. They were young and hardly knew each other, but he wanted to show her that if they were to be together, it would not just be a fling to him.

She was glad she’d gotten to play the part of cupid of sorts through their little romance. Both were incredibly shy when it came to love and while Zelda certainly didn’t have any experience to draw from, it made for a good experiment for her. If she couldn’t get any information from personal research, she might as well collect from other sources.

She felt she’d done a decent enough job for someone so clinical. She went along with them on their little lunch dates in case there was a lull in conversation. Usually, they only needed help getting started out or if the other said something too vulnerable and they were both flushed and nervous. Plus, she promised Purah she’d ensure that Paya didn’t get pregnant. Paya, despite being absorbed in this new prospect of love, was no fool, however, so she trusted her.

“Are you sure?” He asked nervously.

The poor guy was always at least a little sweaty lately. After a bit too much wine the other night, Paya revealed to Zelda that she liked that about him and if Paya could find the heady sweat and jitters cute, well, Zelda felt they would be just fine. She wanted to have a private lunch with Karson to make sure he knew what to say and do when he talked to Paya later. Zelda intended on giving them alone time for that, because frankly, she couldn’t be (and didn’t _want_ to be) there for every little milestone. They deserved the moment.

She had faith in them.

“I’m positive. You fixtured a ruby for the Sheikah, right?”

He nodded. “I always thought the Sheikah had red eyes, but hers are the softest and most beautiful brown I’ve ever seen. Even prettier than the mahogany finish I just did on a couples’ floor the other day.”

“That… Truly is something to marvel.” She said. “Now what did we rehearse?”

He nodded. “I’m going to take her to the top of the hill with a picnic basket, just as the sun is setting.”

“About 15 minutes before to give yourself time. I asked Link earlier and he said it will take a little to climb uphill and all that.”

“Get there early, got it.”

“And be sure to come to the door. Don’t just call from outside. Be a gentleman.”

“Of course! I just want to make a good impression.”

“I’m sure she’ll agree to your offer to court her. Why wouldn’t she?”

“Because…” He sighed. “I’m not exactly from the same cloth as her, you know?”

“What? Because you’re not of the Sheikah?”

He slumped his shoulders. Clearly, this had been something on his mind for a little while now.

“Well, surely you of all people understand. When you go back to being… You know… You’re going to be expected to marry some prince, right? Not… Who you want or anything.”

Zelda’s eyes widened. That was so many steps ahead that she hadn’t even begun to think about it. A few weeks ago, she was still locked in a castle with a pig demon and was just weighing all her hope in the possibility of seeing daylight again through her own eyes. From there, it had been small steps in a direction resembling normalcy, or perhaps, a new normal.

There were hiccups, like the Yiga attack, that reminded her that she had an eventual duty to address, but there was an order to these things, even if the kingdom was in shambles and she was one of the few who remembered an order. She had to ensure that for one thing, there was a throne to be saved. It was entirely possible that Hyrule move in a different direction. So long as it was a positive change forward from this shroud of darkness, she would support it and champion it.

Secondly, she had to actually get said throne and thwart those that tried to overthrow her. Well actually, she had to make sure that the people wanted her first, which if they wanted someone who understood Hyrule in its current state better than she did, she would understand. It would just have to be someone of valor and integrity. Perhaps, a Zora.

Then, if she was presented with the crown, she’d need to be 18. Despite being 117, she was biologically still 17 according to Purah. People might be funny about a child ruling their kingdom.

She’d need to assemble advisors, instigate reconstruction of the castle and the surrounding town, place Hyrule back on the map for other kingdoms to notice and hopefully forge alliances with them to assist in rebuilding, unite all of the communities and races in Hyrule, and THEN maybe her advisors might suggest the prospect of worrying over an heir.

After all, it was just Zelda. With or without the crown, eventually producing an heir was important for the security of time. Still, there were more pressing matters.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped-” Karson obviously took notice of her internal panic over the issue. “It’s not my place.”

“I- Well, no, it’s quite alright. I just haven’t given it much thought until now but… You see, it’s just me now. 100 years ago, yes, had I unlocked my divine power sooner and the Calamity was prevented, I would have been groomed to rule Hyrule, which would have included meeting a list of suitable men, one of whom I’d have to inevitably marry and conceive a child with.”

Karson looked even more startled by her bluntness. So startled, in fact, he did not speak. It didn’t matter, for Zelda was on a roll.

“But now… And believe me, I feel immense guilt over even contemplating seeking out personal silver linings after something so nationally destructive as the Calamity, but there is no one else from then that could tell me who to marry. The government must start anew, but whether I rule or not, it seems my hand in marriage is a choice I get to make. Really, all they’re going to care about is whether or not I have a child, which is a whole separate issue I have with the system, but no matter… It’s different for me now.”

It was a weird sense of freedom that opened up on her chest, a puff of air she’d been withholding even after escaping Ganon’s grasp. Maybe she had thought of it subconsciously over the last 100 years.

“But 100 years ago, you would have never been able to marry someone like me, correct?”

“I think it’s ridiculous.” She rolled her eyes. “Royals and associates of the family are always so unbearably pretentious when it comes to bloodline. The Sheikah are not so much. It’s not about politics or appearances to them. It’s about character.”

“They’re a well-respected tribe though-”

“-And if you prove yourself worthy and are willing to commit, you will be fine. It may not be easy, but it is not impossible.”

He nodded. “I needed this. I didn’t want to wimp out.”

“If you care for Paya as you say, you will not leave her hanging.”

“I won’t.”

“Oh, I meant to ask! What are you going to wear?”

“The only suit I own.” He said sheepishly.

“I’m sure it looks great, Karson. Paya is certainly not stuck up by any means and you don’t want a girl who considers such things more important than heart and loyalty anyway. Both of which I can tell you have multitudes of.”

He smiled. “Thanks, prin-Zelda.”

“Has it ever been tailored?” She still wanted him to look his best for such a big moment though. If she could somehow construct the perfect romantic moment, she might as well go all the way with it.

“What?”

“The suit.”

“They don’t come that way?”

She sighed fondly and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Allow me. It seems we still have a bit of work to do.”

 

* * *

 

Link knew Karson and Zelda had some sort of romantic hillside picnic that evening so he’d planned on tending to some chores around the house. When she came inside alone with a big smile written on her features, he was confused. Had they rescheduled? The sky showed no signs of thunderstorm or disarray. Where was Paya?

It was the first time they’d been truly alone for what felt like forever.

“Are you humming?” Link asked.

She smiled up at him from downstairs. “Oh, Link. I never thought I would be very good at love, but it turns out, I’m not too bad.”

He would be a liar to say his heart didn’t sink, but he swallowed. “Is that so? Because Bolson feels you haven’t sought out his very important approval.”

She twisted her face briefly in her own confusion. “Bolson? What?”

“He doesn’t think you talk to him enough.”

“What more does he want me to talk to him about?” She scowled. “Approval? Approval for what?”

He sighed, “I never imagined I’d be spending this much time with Bolson construction to say the least. By the way, why is my bed bigger now? Did he say something to you about switching it out?”

The tips of her ears reddened though he could not place why, because she moved on with what they were talking about before. “I’m sorry if they’ve been crowding on your space. I know you enjoy solitude.”

_I enjoy my time alone with you._

“It’s not that.” He said quietly. “I just didn’t expect so much to happen here in Hateno. I just thought we could… Relax.”

“I’ve found this experience quite relaxing.”

“I know you have and…” He met her across the room. “I’m really happy for that.”

She was scanning him curiously with those viridian eyes, trying to read him like ancient tomes or scripture. When she met his eyes, it felt like he was under the magnesis rune, but he grounded himself to the floor. It was so impossibly easy to get sucked into her orbit, even while she was scrutinizing him for answers.

“And, well, I felt like you should know that I don’t love Paya.” He finally said when the thickness of the air became a bit too much for him to bear any longer.

“You don’t…” She trailed off. “Well, uh, that’s good, all things considering.”

“Considering what?”

“Considering she’s on a date with Karson of course!”

“She’s…” He stopped and shook his head. “Wait, you’re not… You’re not in love with… So Paya is… _Oh_.”

A breathy little laugh escaped Zelda’s incredulous mouth. “You thought _I_ was in love with Karson?”

“You were embracing rather tightly when I saw you a couple weeks ago.”

“Because they agreed to keep my royal status a secret. I also hugged Bolson. Do you think that’s going anywhere too?”

He scowled, but more so at himself than her teasing. He didn’t know why she needed to have that smirk on her face, but it was as infuriating as it was incredibly enticing.

“But you’ve been spending all that time together!”

“With Paya! Because he likes Paya!”

“Bolson said that Karson is worried about being with ‘her’ because of her family’s bloodline.”

“The Sheikah, Link!” She was fully laughing now, clutching her stomach and her face was red. Link didn’t know whether to be relieved or annoyed by the situation, but he settled for something in the middle.

“Is that why you asked me if I liked him?”

He just sighed in response.

“Oh, you are adorable, you know that?”

He felt his cheeks heat up. “So, I assume you didn’t think I was in love with Paya.”

“Perhaps,” She wiped a tear from her eye as she made the honest effort to calm down for Link’s sake. “I did suspect she had a crush on you and wondered if you reciprocated when we all first united in Kakariko, but I sensed it was purely platonic after that.”

“So, I gave that whole talk to Bolson for nothing.”

“What did you say to him?”

“Just about how I’m not interested in seeking romance since I have you.”

She stopped laughing. “Wha-”

“-Because of my duty to you.” He corrected swiftly. “I am a knight and that is the only thing I really know. I won’t abandon that. It’s my anchor.”

“You said you knew me.”

“I do.” He raised her hand to his heart. “Right here. I can feel it. But I feel as though the me of the past would not have been so foolish to confuse your feelings for Paya’s. I feel as though he might have caught onto that.”

“ _He_ , even though you are the same person by the way, wouldn’t have said anything in the first place. And I’m glad that you did, because I like that you talk to me. Link, past-you might have had the burden of tomorrow and yesterday’s past on his shoulders, but you are still you. I promised to help you jog your memories, and I will own up to that, because you deserve to know how great you truly are, not because it will make you real. You are already the real you. You’ve changed, but not so much so that you’re unrecognizable… Just, grown.”

He let her words wash over him like a gentle wave. “Tell me about me.”

She smiled softly and had he not been focusing so intently on grounding himself to this moment, to ensure that he remembered this one throughout his various lifetimes, he might have missed the way she stroked her thumb back and forth across his chest. As it turned out, he was hyperaware of her touch.

“It’s a _date_.” She smirked.

He groaned and suppressed a smile. “You’re making fun of me.”

“I am, which brings me to where I should probably begin. You were always very stoic…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I wouldn't keep the miscommunication going for too long. These kids have enough coming at them in the future for that to transpire forever as well. After all, people are still gunning for Zelda's head.
> 
> I actually made a playlist for this story, because I'm a massive dork. I'll probably add to it over time, but here's the link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/quinncourtney/playlist/16KVVXTTbiSnICtmcpMu7H?si=u8fHNEw7RAG446Q0FmfEnA


	10. Ascend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ascend (v)- to rise; to lead up to.

He assumed Zelda was merely teasing when she said they’d get a start on the memory hunt first thing in the morning. Partly, because he had no idea what that would entail. He’d been on many hunts and quests during his time in the wild before rescuing her. One of which included tracking down the various memories she’d left around for him. The other reason was that she never awoke before him. He barely slept at all and she was making up for lost time that she could have been sleeping over the past century.

However, Zelda was not, under any circumstances, kidding.

Of all the nights to sleep in later than her, it had to be this one. However, he would not dare complain, because he could not name a view more pleasant to awake to than that of Princess Zelda hovering over him with wide and curious eyes, greener than any forest shining in the sunlight. Her hair was in its usual braids to keep her bangs away from her eyes and behind her ears, but the sweep of her honey-colored hair dangled in his face. She was close enough where he could see ever freckle on the bridge of her nose.

“Wakey wakey, eggs and… Well, I… you didn’t have any bacon.” She sat back and it was just then that he noticed she’d made him breakfast.  

He sat up and happily took the plate she stretched out to him.

“What time is it?” He asked.

“A little after 6. I was going to let you sleep, but- Oh!”

He looked up at her as her voice raised a few octaves in declaration, but she stopped talking. Her cheeks were pink and she averted her gaze from him, but he could not figure out why that was. Did she think he would have preferred bacon? Did she not understand that he would have gobbled a live frog for her in the past had she truly asked? Did she think he was upset that she woke him?

“I think… I’ll just… Um, let’s you eat in peace and get ready?” She stumbled over her words and took interest in the ceiling, but snuck a glance down at him again before flushing right up again. She was reminding him a lot of Paya in this moment, for he had seen Zelda bashful before, but not without good reason. She slipped down the stairs once again and he heard the front door click behind her.

He looked all around him as if a monster was sticking from his wall that would have caused her to scurry off. Then, he glanced down at his lap where the breakfast she thoughtfully made him sat and it became infuriatingly obvious why Zelda had gotten _very_ embarrassed. His blankets must have shifted off of him and for some awful and stupid and _terrible_ reason, Link had grown hot in the midst of the night and decided just to sleep in his briefs.

He tried to rethink all of the terrible decisions he made in his life. He really did. He could not fixate on any others though, because his memory was so limited to the past year and some scattered pieces.

“God dammit.” He groaned and slammed his head back down against his pillow, which wasn’t very comforting since he was on the floor.

Had all the blood not been isolated somewhere quite specific on his body, Link was sure it would have went all up to his face. Surely, it would go away on its own. It went away on its own in the past. It didn’t happen to him every knight, but God, it never happened in front of a _Princess_ before. He was a royal and well-renowned knight for God’s sake. He wouldn’t defile himself like some kind of bar urchin all revved up on rum.

He wondered if she was telling anyone. No, Zelda wouldn’t do that. Oh Goddess, what if she believed she’d been the cause of such bodily betrayal? Would she be offended? Such a thing has surely never happened in her presence before. She was surrounded by pure-blood dignitaries that likely haven’t ever farted before in their lives. What if he did that in his sleep too? Would she ever look him in the eye again?

When 10 minutes went by, and things had yet to calm down, he grew more worried. What if she assumed he was doing things to himself? Is that what she meant by ‘get ready’? Why did his body have to betray him so? He didn’t even remember the dream he’d been having and he was fairly positive this kind of thing happened on occasion to any man.

Again, those other men were not in the presence of royalty. Something told him Zelda’s father didn’t get spontaneous boners in front of her mother. And he was never thinking of the former King of Hyrule in such a context. Maybe ever again. At all. In general.

What was it that the Gerudo women joked about when taming down excitement? It was a cold shower. He needed cold water.

 

* * *

 

Zelda did not know how to feel.

She probably should have been horrified with Link, though she knew it wasn’t his fault. She’d surprised him when he was sleeping and he didn’t have control over such functions. Still, 100 years ago, he could have been shunned for what just transpired. Her teachers would have coaxed her to be embarrassed, because a lady should be flustered by something so forward. It was improper. Urbosa would have urged her to feel quite the opposite, likely to take advantage of the situation of sorts.

Heat permeated across her, but she still shivered. She thought about it on a scientific level, of course, because that’s naturally where Zelda’s train of thoughts led. She wondered if dreams affected blood-flow or if it was just a reaction to deep sleep and lack of movement.

She wondered what would calm it down and what would… Okay, perhaps her thoughts did derive into more scandalous territories, but at the heart they always remained true to research. She wasn’t some sex-fiend that wanted to take Link right then and there. She wouldn’t even begin to know where to start with that and just felt plain relief that it was all a weird accident.

She would pay mind to be more careful about waking him up in the future.

She did hope that he wasn’t too mortified. Link didn’t exactly display his emotions clearly, but she was certain that this was the kind of thing that might affect him. She might have been better off pretending she didn’t notice, but it was so… Difficult to miss that her mouth physically dropped open and she had a hard time looking anywhere else. Zelda had been so sheltered in her time of living (literally), she hadn’t seen _one_ before. From a purely physiological standpoint, she was intrigued.

_“But Link is not some science experiment for me to poke and prod at…”_

_“…Ugh, that was a poor time to use that phrase. He is a man and I know that and I should have not made him feel so uncomfortable simply because I am apparently so prudish that I cannot be presented with the mere outline of male genitalia without my mind going in a trillion different directions.”_

_“I need to make this right without making it first. But how does one go about that?”_

She couldn’t go to Paya. She would be even worse than Zelda and would turn scarlet instantly. She definitely couldn’t talk to Purah, because Purah would not keep her lips closed on the matter and the last thing Link needed was everyone and their brother teasing him over it.

Perhaps, she should just pretend it never happened? Maybe that would be the lesser of two evils. It certainly seemed more appealing than being like,

_“Hey Link, I noticed you had a boner. It’s okay though! No need to be awkward!”_

It didn’t help that she couldn’t say that without turning the color of a hearty turnip.

He sure was taking a while to get ready. She contemplated what the remedy for his current situation was. It looked difficult to get dressed around. Again, imaginary words from Urbosa and Purah alike collided in her head, polar opposite messages yet somehow both embarrassed her to the core.

She tried to force her mind elsewhere like on the fact that Link actually believed that she had a crush on Karson. It was enough to distract her, but then she’d thought about the look on his face as he told her he wasn’t in love with Paya. It was the closest to vulnerable she’d ever seen him- before and after his awakening. Was he worried?

Of course not. He’d said he had no interests in romantic entanglements so long as he was her knight. It was all very confusing. One moment he was confirming that he did not want romance and the next he was placing her hand on his heart and telling her he remembered her from the depths of his spirit.

Zelda knew they had past lives. She did not remember any of them and doubted that Link did either. He didn’t remember this life, let alone the last several. She knew the past Zelda’s varied in personality and the time at which the hero was needed ultimately changed too. Sometimes, they were friends and others they were complete strangers. It explained why she felt like she knew Link forever when she met him, even if she projected resentment on him.

While she no longer lashed out on her knight, layers of those fears were ever present. It was no longer about unlocking her power, but fulfilling another duty that had gone relatively unpracticed. Everyone assumed there would be people to teach her how to be a leader. No one thought her father and all of his royal confidants would perish. Nobody in their right minds ever thought it would be just Zelda and a single knight left to put the kingdom back together.

She not only wanted to find Link’s memories, but she wanted to find out more about their past selves. Maybe those Zelda’s could help her learn to rule.

“Why when I try to distract myself from something stressful, do I always pick something worse? How does that help anything?” She sighed.

“Are you ready to go?” Link asked quietly and she jumped.

“Oh! Good, you’re ready. Er-Yes, let’s get going.” She didn’t mean to avoid his gaze. She really didn’t, but Link had scared her and she didn’t have time to compose herself. It was probably better than looking to his crotch.

 

* * *

 

They walked in silence for a while. It felt very reminiscent of old times when Zelda would lead the way and Link would follow her every whim while she studied flowers or bugs or technology. This time, however, there was an unmistakable level of awkwardness hanging over them, but even heavier, was the obvious tension in his Princess’ shoulders.

Since they promised not to head too far from Hateno Village, Paya did not come along with them and instead decided to spend the day with Karson. Link was glad to finally be in on the secret and promised not to be the one to tell Impa of the development. He knew the elder Sheikah would be happy but understood Paya’s apprehension. Tradition was a pesky thing in Hyrule.

He typically had no issue with silence, but he actually preferred being silent himself and letting Zelda aimless chat in the background. After being alone for so long in the wild, he found he yearned for that, even when he was unsure what he missed.

“About earlier…” He began.

Zelda’s ears were red and her eyes snapped up from the Sheikah slate.

“Thanks for breakfast.” He said a little too quickly. Gods, he really couldn’t have started that sentence weirder. If she wasn’t looking at him, he might have smacked himself in the forehead.

She nodded though. “Of course. You’ve been cooking for me this entire time and I figured I could return the favor with the one meal I knew how to cook. Unfortunately for you, the castle cooks did not teach me very exquisite culinary habits.”

Relieved that she continued with this train of thought, Link smiled. “I could teach you.”

“I would like that very much. I’m presuming it has a lot to do with measurements and precision, correct?”

“That’s baking. Cooking has everything to do with feeling and following your gut.”

“Those aren’t exactly my strongest suits.”

“It is to my impression that you can do whatever you set your mind to, Zelda.”

She flashed him a stare that he could not read, but he felt as though it resembled gratefulness. Link knew that despite activating her power and ultimately holding off Ganon for 100 years, that Princess Zelda still had an intense doubt of herself beneath the exterior of poise that she set up so eloquently.

“I’m sure you’re wondering where we’re going.”

“I don’t believe I ever questioned you in the past. Did I?”

She paused, “No, you were always quite flexible to the locations we traversed in the past. I promised Paya we would not go far without her, but I think we should go to the Temple of Time. Did you manage to ask Purah whether or not multiple people could travel by slate?”

He nodded.

“Excellent, and?”

He gave her the thumbs up. Something about the Temple of Time made him eerily uneasy. He was not sure what it was about the essential ruins, but he gathered the feeling that something important had happened there. It went beyond Zelda’s father guiding him from his initial resurrection.

“We can teleport to the Shrine of Resurrection and walk there. It might be wise to start there anyway. Starting from the beginning to all of this.”

He nodded again and walked up next to her. He reached out an arm to wrap it around her waist and hesitated before touching her. While the earlier discretion had been temporarily lost to more significant priorities, he still did not want to make her feel uncomfortable.

His hesitation went considerably unnoticed by Zelda, though and she tossed an arm around his shoulders. He took this as an accepting sign and placed a warm hand around her waist, careful not to slip his hand on accident.

“Any tips for the first time?” She asked as she began to prepare the slate.

“Don’t hold your breath.” He said. “Or close your eyes. It disorients you.”

“That’s exactly what I would have done had I begun to feel discomfort.”

“That’s what I did.” He shivered. “It does not feel very good.”

Despite nerves, he could practically feel her excitement reverberating off of her and onto him. She took a deep breath and hovered her finger over the Shrine of Resurrection.

“Ready?” After she asked, she rolled her eyes. “Why am I asking you? You’ve done this a million times.”

He gave her a reaffirming squeeze and without any further stalling, she took a breath and pressed the fast travel icon on the slate. In a familiar sensation of floating and then evaporation, Link felt as though he was one with the air and light. This time, it felt different. In spite of both being nothing more than light particles and matter through travel, he still felt grounded to Zelda. It felt different, but he was sure it was a positive change.

When his feet hit the ground, he was sure to grip onto her as quickly as possible, knowing how easy it was to feel unstable after an initial fast travel. He hoped he didn’t hurt her by digging his fingers into her side, but he was glad he did, for sure enough, she almost lunged forward.

She gasped for air and tightened her grip on the top of Link’s tunic as she wobbled back and forth. Her eyes blinked repeatedly and took in sudden sunlight and scenery change. Her face had a green tint and she looked like she might…

 _Splash_.

He winced as she doubled forward and expelled breakfast all over the patch of grass in front of her. He quickly moved into action and gathered her long blonde hair in his hands to keep it away from the splash zone. He knew once she was finished, he could grab water and apples from his pack to make her feel better.

In the meantime, he soothingly rubbed her back with one hand while the other kept collection of her hair.

“Please pardon my candor, but what the _fuck_?” She heaved.

“I nearly vomited during my first go of it.” He said quietly and tried not to laugh at her outburst of language. “It gets easier. It’s like flying.”

“That is not like flying. That was like being broken up into a million little pieces and then tossed into a whirlpool that eventually puts you back together at a rapid and uneasy speed. Then again, I’ve never flown before.” She paused. “Have you?”

He smiled, “I’ll have to take you to Rito Village sometime.”

“Maybe we’ll walk there?”

“It’s a little far for that.”

She sighed and stood up fully. She winced at the pile of upchuck in front of her before trying to regain some semblance of composure. Instead of looking green, she seemed utterly pale. He dug in his bag for his canteen of water and held it out to her.

She accepted it gratefully and drank it slowly as per his instruction. “I think I did hold my breath come to think of it.”

He nodded in understanding.

When color returned to her face and she appeared to have the strength to stand on alone without wobbling, they continued moving forward towards the ruins that were the Temple of Time.

Zelda was quiet for a minute before breaking out into an unexpected grin.

Off his curious stare, her smile only broadened. “I’m sorry. You must think I’m positively insane, but I just… These were the first sights you took in upon awakening were they not?”

He simply nodded, beginning to catch on to what she was saying.

She continued anyway. “I spent so long being locked away and devoid from any real feeling. I wasn’t in true body after all, even if my spirit was still intact. I told you I watched over you as much as possible throughout your journey. Though I could not be there the entire time, given Ganon’s intensifying strength, I will never forget when you awoke.”

He looked all around them in reconsideration. The last time he’d been here, he was half-naked and confused, with only a twig and a potlid to his name. That first day seemed miles away, but he could still recall the confusion and sheer horror of misplacement that rattled him then. He still did not have a clear-picture of his identity, but at least he had pieces to the puzzle.

All he knew then was to follow the beautiful and soothing voice that he awoke to and the way that voice made him feel. He felt heroic. She referred to him as a hero later and suddenly, it had become clear that that was what he needed to become.

Now, he could look at the Great Plateau in a different light. He did not fully understand who he was, but he knew what he could be and how he felt. He knew he was not alone and this time, there was not a looming threat of immediate destruction hanging over him.

This time, Zelda was by his side.

“You looked frightened, but you were still a natural marvel.” She said. “While I often feared during your slumber that you would wake changed, I knew in my bones from your initial awakening that you would undoubtedly succeed.”

“How?”

“Because despite having absolutely no clue who you were or what anything was, you still offered your allegiance to Hyrule and fought as though you owed it your life.”

A tear snuck way down her cheek. “And that feeling as you looked out at the castle and agreed to somehow give even more of yourself away in the name of duty and justice, was the first time I felt truly… Happy in 100 years.”

For a moment, all that existed between them was the soft breeze that weaved around them. Sunlight encapsulated everything before them and accentuated the depths of green of both the fields and of Zelda’s eyes. Link felt a familiar tug at his heart and it dawned on him that it was how he first felt when he heard her father tell him of who Zelda was. When he’d heard about her, that was what truly solidified his determination to save her. How could he leave someone so selfless to perish? She’d been fighting for 100 years alone so he could heal. Who was he to turn his back on her.

Plus, he liked her voice. Before Impa enlightened him a bit, that was all he had of her. Those days where he did not know the rosiness of her cheeks or the freckles on her nose that scrunched up when she wasn’t putting on airs and allowed herself to show disgust or irritation.

As they stood before the ruins of what once was, Link reminisced on King Hyrule’s form. He was a sad and rotund older man and in his eyes was some of the same guilt he recognized in Zelda. Failure, inadequacy, responsibility.

“I didn’t come to the decision to storm the castle alone, you know.” He finally said. “I’m assuming you knew of your father’s position in the events that followed. He looked after me in the form of an apparition, made sure I didn’t choose otherwise. I didn’t understand that then, but looking back, he was making sure you would not face Ganon alone in the end.”

She took that in for a second and Link thought she might cry. He knew that her relationship with her father wasn’t exactly loving.

“He was a king first and a father second.” She finally said and her voice had a cautious edge that he hadn’t heard in quite some time. “That’s neither a slight nor a compliment. It’s the way it had to be.”

Link wanted to ask her if he was ever a father at all, because judging by his interaction with the guilty ghost of the former King of Hyrule, this was not the case.

He didn’t doubt that the King loved Zelda deep down, but he was sure that he’d never showed it.

“I’m thankful for his help.” He sighed. “He led me to you.”

Zelda bit down on her lip. “I was the one who entombed him here.”

He turned his head to her, not fully understanding what she was saying. He knew that the power of a Goddess was bountiful, but communicating with those that passed on felt more like witchcraft than holy power.

“When it all went down, so to speak, and I submerged from my physical body, I was presented with a matrix of opportunities. I saw the souls and spirits of those that fell to Calamity Ganon. I think he was waving them in my face as a means of mockery. He was quite conceited, especially in the beginning, and wanted to display my sure defeat and hopelessness. I always had hope, for I knew I had you, but I had to take precautions in the event that my power weakened, and I would have to place my entire focus on fighting off Ganon.”

“Which is what happened.”

“Eventually, yes.” She confirmed and touched the top of her hand where the triforce had once burned bright. “Ganon felt it funny to show me an image of my father. He preyed upon my deepest emotional weaknesses with him and caused him to say the most horrid things.”

Judging by the far off look on her face, they’d been unspeakable.

She breathed in. “Ganon initially wanted to keep him there forever, berating and belittling me for all of eternity, but I overpowered him and planted his soul where you’d met him with a purpose. His freedom was stringent on relaying enough information to get you started. I could have… I could have let his soul peacefully rest, but I didn’t.”

Silence befell upon them once again. Her profile eclipsed the sun and the shady contrast added darkness to her features. Her eyes stung, but not from pure elation as before. There was bitterness in her gaze, but it wasn’t as simple as that. Guilt, sadness, anger, regret, and determination all swirled in her demeanor.

Link was not sure how to tend to that. He did as he did best and remained silent.

“After all,” Her voice was no louder than a whisper. “He was a king first and foremost, so I had to be a princess first.”

“He loved you.”

She didn’t answer that. Judging by the conflict within her, it was clear she knew that on some level. She squeezed her hands tightly so that little crescent marks were left in the wake of her nails on her palms. All at once, she forced the tension from her by dropping her hands in submission and allowing her shoulders to fall.

“That certainly devolved into conversation that was deeper than necessary for the present moment, huh? We came here with a purpose, Link. I think we should adhere to that.”

He wanted to disagree. He wanted to tell her that it was okay to expunge herself from the darkness she carried. He wanted to console her in some way or make it better, but this was no beast to slay or demon to seal. It was internal and for that, she would need to do it herself.

As it stood, the sun would not hang high in the sky forever and they did not have provisions to be there overnight.

She didn’t wait for an answer and stepped ahead, around several destroyed and disfigured Guardians, and into the temple.

“I was no able to follow sight with you during your time here. I saw you enter and I saw you exit.” She kept her back to him. “It is a sacred place and its reach extends beyond space and time. I felt there could be something here that helps you remember. Perhaps something you did not notice the first time.”

So, they investigated in considerable silence. It was just as peculiarly silent here as it had been when he first visited. He absently wondered if he’d ever been here before. He did not see why he, a knight, would ever have purpose at the Temple of Time. He was not a religious oligarchy nor was he a leader. As a champion, his societal purpose was to hack and slash.

Zelda, on the other hand, moved around the ruins like it was still standing high and beautiful as it had over a century before. She paused at rubble, careful not to disturb anything of importance. Looters, it seemed, were still fearful of destroying the sanctity of the Temple of Time, even if most would not know what it meant.

Maneuvering through the ancient ruins didn’t have the desired effect on Link. He wasn’t flushed with memories, but he did feel a tingling in his ears. It wasn’t the sensation of remembering his own memories, but was possibly the memories of others brushing against him. It was rumored that the Temple of Time was important in previous quests of the heroes of the past, but it was so long before that the tale had since diluted.

Zelda slowly rose a singular object to examine it. He swore he heard her exclaim “aha!” so he was sure to join her side.

He wasn’t sure what she held. It looked like something a child might have constructed in a kiln to resemble a submarine. There were holes in the side, which whistled in a sudden gust of wind.

It was rather ugly-sounding, but Zelda marveled at it like it was buried treasure. He tried not to judge it too harshly as it could have been formed by Hylia herself if it was left in the Temple of Time.

“I can’t believe it’s still here.” She smiled. “I’d read about it so many times.”

Knowing Zelda very well by now, he knew she would go on to explain without prompt.

“Does this stir up anything?” She asked instead, surprising Link.

He cocked his head to the side in thought. “I don’t believe I ever used anything like this.”

“No, _you_ didn’t, but it’s believed that another Link has.”

He blinked in response. He knew she was no longer referring to the Link she knew whether it be now or _before_ , because unlike him, Zelda did not slip into thinking of Link as two different people. No, it seemed as though Zelda was referencing the Heroes of the tales, the previous incarnations.

If he couldn’t remember where he, the Link in the physical present, grew up, how was he supposed to know what tools another used? Never mind the possible time elapsed.

“I don’t remember.” He conceded. “Do you?”

“I only read about it in ancient scrolls.” She said, still in awe. “Pre-Calamity, of course. It was played as any wind instrument would be played and it was the tool that allowed that Link to bend space and time in order to prevent a fate where Ganon reigned triumphant. Legend says that it ultimately split the universe into several different realities. Some say that so much time passed that they all eventually merged back together, but there’s nothing to back such claims.”

Okay, now she was just giving him a headache.

It must have shown, because she rested a hand on his forearm. “We are on a cycle, it seems. The Link who used the Ocarina broke time and saved it all in the same swoop.”

“You really think his name was Link?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” She blushed. “I just can’t imagine a reality where “you” aren’t the Hero, you know?”

He always liked the way she said “Hero” as though it were not just his title to the world, but a personal name for just her to call him.

“How do you know all of this?” He asked.

“Being locked inside a castle for the better part of 16 years has its advantages. When I wasn’t in lesson or dedicating my time to prayer, I was mostly reading.”

“My friend Kass sang me some stuff about our other versions before.”

“Sang?”

“Yeah.” He snorted, “His teacher was quite taken with you, evidently.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Who?”

“You didn’t know?”

“I didn’t know of anyone being interested in me romantically! I wasn’t under the impression that anyone liked me at all. I was deemed a failure.”

“Nobody thought that.” Link said. “Especially not Kass’ teacher.”

“Huh,” She paused. “I had no idea.”

“According to Kass, he wrote multiple ballads directly for you. He even performed them for you, but he did say that your interest was elsewhere.”

“My nose was always buried in a book to notice much else, but in this instance, I’m glad for it. Otherwise, I might have thought this was a child’s craft.”

He smirked. “I’m glad I’m not alone on that presumption.”

“Here.” She held it out to him.

“I can do many things, but music isn’t one of them.”

“We came all this way and I think it might help.”

“Say I do play it. Is this going to mess up time and space?”

“Of course not! It’s long since dormant!”

“So are volcanoes before they erupt.”

“Please, Link?”

And just like that, he was helpless. He wiped off as much dust as he could manage on his tunic. Centuries without use could do that to anything. According to what Zelda had been saying earlier, it could have been a millennia since this thing was played. He wondered if there was reason for it.

Tentatively, he raised the object to his mouth and his fingers over some of the holes. Based on other wind instruments, he needed to change his finger placement if he wanted to bring out a different sound. Zelda watched him with eager eyes as he made an attempt at blowing.

When a loud and obnoxious squeaky noise came out, she covered her ears immediately.

“Well, that was awful.” She said plainly.

“I told you.”

“Feel any different?”

“Dusty.” He spat out some dust he’d apparently missed the first time. And the amount of dust actually caused him to sneeze, thus dropping and shattering the precious relic into a million pieces. It was amazing. Guardian lasers, bombs, fires, lightning, and more and it took a simple 4 foot drop for it break.

He was about to comment on this and Zelda was ready to protest, but suddenly, the world tunneled around him and it was as though he was fast traveling except in complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a buildup chapter here, but I promise the next one will hold some bigger events.
> 
> I actually made a playlist for this story, because I'm a massive dork. I'll probably add to it over time, but here's the link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/quinncourtney/playlist/16KVVXTTbiSnICtmcpMu7H?si=u8fHNEw7RAG446Q0FmfEnA


	11. Spectrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectrum (n)- used to classify something, or suggest that it can be classified, in terms of its position on a scale between extreme or opposite points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of callbacks here... Hang tight.

Link looked down and around him, but he could not see his body, much less physically feel anything. It felt similar to flying, but without the wind against his face. Instead, it was just darkness and a void. Frustratingly, he could not see Zelda either. Was she also trapped in this dark magic? Had her scrolls and books been a divisive plot by someone trying to take out the Princess? What if the Yiga were somehow behind this?

This line of thought must have disturbed whatever realm he’d stumbled into, for a cloud of red smoke surrounded him until it was everything he could see. Through that darkness, he saw many variations of the evil he’d conquered and the torture it caused. He saw war, death, suffering.

He was not sure if he was actually breathing, but swore he tasted rubble and ash in his lungs. He felt like he was submerging into dark tar as an evil bodiless figure cackled in the background.

_“I will always come back. We are bound.”_

Ganon.

He didn’t look like the Ganon he fought though. No, this Ganon had a pig-face and was a physical beast that towered above buildings. Peculiarly, he had a green lizard’s tail that swung back and forth behind the giant. He heaved out puffs of steam from his snout and was so close that Link could practically smell him.

As he reached to slash through Link and his line of sight, another version appeared, this time in the form of a man. That didn’t make him any more appealing. This one looked like a corrupt king and beneath him sat his suffering people.

Then, there was a pirate, fat and evil all the same. Still, unmistakably Ganon.

The Yiga also appeared as well as beams of Guardian light and the falling of his friends. The 4 champions died with valor and honor as they sacrificed themselves for Hyrule. Seeing this with his own eyes, Link felt a pang of guilt and felt the losses deeply. He remembered what these people meant to him and to Hyrule. In many ways, they were his teachers. Mipha taught him grace, Revali taught him wit, Daruk taught him inner strength, and Urbosa taught him perseverance.

Each were entombed in their divine beasts, and unlike Zelda’s father, it was entirely by choice in the end. Link could not determine if this was more tragic or not.

There were also deaths he could not recognize.

One was a woman that looked very similar to Link and an older soldier that stood by her side until the very end. It had been quick and sudden. The Guardians caught them in their sleep, only waking them at the last second. It seemed as though only the knight had an inkling of what was occurring.

The house though…

It was… Link’s.

They were sleeping in his upstairs loft where Zelda and Paya had been resting as of late. They lay side-by-side and nestled together, clearly married. Though it did nothing to change their fate, the husband positioned himself to receive the blunt of the force, as one does for love.

It hurt more that Link did not recognize them. His parents.

The image changed to the downstairs of Link’s house, where a little girl with blonde pigtails crawled _beneath_ the Guardians to sneak out, literally under their noses. The memory skipped there and Link practically cried out to beg for it to go back.

Did she live?

Where did she go?

Was that his sister? He was unaware he had one. Siblings weren’t promised as parents were.

There were other variations of evil that Link could not place names to like a purple mage, a shadow-king from another world, a terrifying mask, a demon lord, and even an insidious version of himself.

 _“Ganon will rise.”_ Dark-Link said before the pictures of evil slapped him across the face and temporarily blinded him to the sense of dread that dropped him to the floor (if there even was a floor). All he knew was that it felt like he was falling into fire.

Before he could reach a destination, a dark cloud of black and red pierced through him and collided with him at such an impact that it thrust him in the opposite direction at full force. It went back and forth for a while until he thought he might puke. He tried to breathe, but found himself gasping.

An amalgamation of all previous evil; of all forms of Ganon. They all started talking at once, invading Link’s mind and seeming to crawl across every inch of his skin. Hot breath and smoke corrupting his lungs and the world seemed to become a kaleidoscope of red and black.

 _"Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you're dealing with? I_ _am Ganondorf_ _! And soon, I will rule the world!"_

_“Your Gods destroyed you.”_

_“I will destroy you and make my wish to conquer both Light and Dark Worlds come true without delay.”_

_“The history of light and shadow will be written in blood.”_

_“Zelda’s blood…”_ Whispered the voice of the very Yiga Clansman that attempted to kill Zelda a few weeks before.

This was supposed to be menacing and intimidating. It had quite the opposite effect. He no longer felt like he was sinking to the bottom of the ocean and instead pushed forward, even if he had no idea where forward was. He urged himself through the center of Calamity Ganon, right where he was the most intense.

He heaved in and out, not allowing any more horror into his heart and instead focused on the one thing he did not need to remember to know and that was Zelda’s voice.

_“Wake up, Link.”_

He fought forward.

_“You are the light… Our Light.”_

Darkness evaporated from his soul.

_“Courage need not be remembered, for it is never forgotten.”_

Strength replaced it.

And as quickly as he divulged into darkness and as soon as his eyes adjusted, the world was flipped into one of a dome where every inch was covered in moving pictures. The songs he recognized. They were all to the tunes Kass played for him repeatedly, except this was played on an instrument he’d never heard before. In fact, Link wondered if this was how the Ocarina was supposed to sound.

Like the many variations of Ganon, he was filled with a counteracting scene of a different Princess, a different Zelda. All the ways he knew her. It seemed sometimes he knew her very well, even being her best friend since childhood. That was the first incarnation, if this was playing in any sort of order. The first Zelda had merriment in her azure eyes. She had lighter hair and bangs that hung in her face. Her skin was pale and she didn’t dress like royalty. Most noticeably, she did not seem to have the weight of the world on her shoulders and smiled unabashedly and from the looks of it, frequently.

That made Link smile.

Her Link was around her height with short ruffled hair. He didn’t speak much, but he looked elated to be in her presence. There was this level of comfort between them and there was no doubt they were good friends- best friends- even, perhaps since childhood.

Like the Zelda he knew, this one sacrificed herself for the good of her people, though this people was so fresh and new that it was unlikely a kingdom was even in place yet. It was likely why this duo had so much freedom to be friends.

They were flying on the backs of large birds above the clouds. Zelda laughed at something the first Link did and even though she looked different than his Zelda, she resembled her when she laughed. 

 _“I’m still your Zelda.”_  

Her voice was softer and a without a royal accent he’d come to love. She was basked in golden light that signified she was full to the brim of Hylia’s blood. She never doubted herself for her power. She never had to. And there was clearly never any doubt that Link was her best friend.

They looked over this broad expanse of new land, hardly touched, but with so many plans. Link could feel in his heart that this was Hyrule, despite it being so premature. He could sense his land and felt a growing pride in his chest at how far it came.

There was a slight awkwardness between this Link and Zelda though, for while they seemed friendly and to know each other better than two people can, they were young and unsure if there was more. They remained at a safe distance from one another and Link wondered if they’d ever knock up the courage to say something.

Before he could get an answer, he was warped to another time. It wasn’t a simple scene as it was before and was a culmination that confused Link at first. It showed him in many flashes winning and losing to Ganon, but in different manners. Sometimes Zelda was a child like himself and sometimes they were both adults. Then, there was this strange ninja that lurked around when Zelda wasn’t there. He wondered what that was about.

If he was understanding the context of the varying scenes correctly, this was how the Ocarina was initially used. They used it to warp time and to prevent Ganon’s (or Ganondorf’s) victory. Link heaved out in relief. At least he didn’t have to deal with Ganon trying to cease time and space. He had to awaken from the dead with zero memory of himself or anyone in his life, but at least he didn’t have to do that.

This Link lost sometimes too, though. He lost so terribly that reality split into three parts depending on the circumstances.

This Zelda held similar notes of self-doubt that he could recognize in her eyes, of blame, but none regarding the subject of ruling, but of the decisions she’d already made. She was strong with a gentle light in her eyes that promised she was a merciful leader despite the hardships she’d endured.

She and that Link developed a bond over the course of their difficult journey. At last, he’d finally succeeded in defeating Ganon, but he was in a time that could never be. Because of this, the Zelda he grew strong with, the one who he’d gotten to know, could not know him.

For the history and success of Hyrule, it had to be done.

Tears stung at her eyes and her hands shook a little as she took the Ocarina from him and began playing the most beautiful tune Link had ever heard. They stood close to one another and a magical aura enveloped the duo. Drinking in each other and knowing that this was their last moment. It was easy to feel residual sadness for these star-crossed individuals. Fate was fate and they were dutiful above all else. They would do it all again if they had to.

There was a soft promise as they began to fade away from each other. Not something spoken, but between their gaze.

_Perhaps, in another life…_

And they were children again. Link knew Zelda, but she did not know him. The memories were lost on her. The Priness he’d grown close to would never be, as she was a product of the circumstances around them. This Zelda would never go underground and join the fight as Sheik, as there would not be a fight to join. Link would go back to the country and live a simpler life, drowning in the knowledge he already had of a girl who would never love him.

The tragedy of time was gone from him just as quick and replaced with a different era altogether. There was undoubtedly a darker ambiance to this world. The Kingdom of Hyrule was under attack by a demonic shadow that inhabited every one of its members with the exception of Zelda and Link.

Both, looked different than they ever had in their previous incarnations. Zelda, for her part, had dark chestnut hair and ice blue eyes that depicted her seriousness. This Zelda did not laugh often, or perhaps had not been given much chance to, and had more regality than one he’d ever seen before. She feared for her kingdom and perhaps felt responsibility for its demise, but she stood tall and confident. She was a born leader.

Link… Was a wolf?

He was not sure how he knew that was supposed to be him, but he stood by the Princess’ side with too much determination and protection to be anyone else. That was the way of the Hero, it seemed.

He was not always a wolf though. Sometimes, he was just Link and looked similar to the other variations of Heroes. He was a little shorter than the Zelda of this era and it seemed these two were no more than strangers before this disastrous event. They did not have much chance to bond, as Zelda sacrificed herself for a small friend of Link’s. It didn’t change the fact that something was solid there, in their hearts.

Neither of them stood a chance. The farm boy grew up as nothing more than a hand, wanted by a close friend, but ignored by many. He was insignificant and while blessed with the freedom to act on his own accord, was limited by his place in society. The Princess had authority and power flowing through her veins and the respect of her kingdom, even if she didn’t always believe it. She was expected to do great things, but in those expectations, she was trapped. Her own happiness would always take second at the fate of the kingdom. She would have it no other way, because her loyalty and determination was so unwavering.

She never had a taste of what her own interests might be until she met the Hero.

That was ever evident when all was said and done and they’d once again saved the world from impending doom. She was returning to her position as eventual Queen. She would marry another man and produce an heir that would be in position to continue Hylia’s bloodline. She would do it all for preservation of diplomacy. She never portrayed regret of this until she turned to see her Hero walk into the sunset.

Before vanishing over the horizon, he looked back at her, with this unwavering sensation that there could have been _more_ there. There was more, but the time and the place was wrong and they both had their different paths.

Zelda released a heavy sigh at what might have been and turned back to her kingdom, perhaps, a little less eager to see what the future held.

The next place he was taken was the high seas, with a much younger incarnation of the heroes than the previous. Zelda was carefree and smart as a whip. She had her blonde hair clipped up and dressed in something akin to pirate-wear. Her eyes were dark blue and her skin was the color of bronze. She had an entire crew that obeyed her every order and command.

Always the leader.

She did not appear to know she had such sacred and royal blood coursing through her body, but if she did, she did not care. Her domain was her ship and he could feel the pride she took in it.

Link was scrappy and small. His green tunic hung off of him so that it was baggy and his blond hair was lighter and unruly. It was shorter than it was most of the time, but that didn’t stop it from being a mess. He had a little sister, whom he cared deeply for, and would do anything to protect.

The interaction between this Link and Zelda was humorous at best. They became fast and ready good friends and teased each other mercilessly (well, mostly Zelda did, but Link got a few good jabs in). One thing he learns very fast is that this one has a temper.

He finds it endearing and another facet of her strength.

They’re too young for it to be anything more and they’re too absorbed in their mission at hand to care. They truly seemed happy when they were together and even when she was angry, that small Link looked at her like she was royalty, unbeknownst to the fact that she was such. They were just two friends that given the chance, they would stand by one another forever.

When she became a pretty little princess, it was evident that this was the same girl with some grit to her and with no concept of what ruling a nation would be. She didn’t hold the same level of trained commitment as her previous forms, but she was a natural at leading and had a heart the size of the moon.

Her first act, after having a hand in Ganon’s defeat, was to find new land for Hyrule. The Hero, of course, was at her side. Their time together was limited, as this version of her father seemed very keen on grooming Zelda into an esteemed young lady, even if it was wrong that push such expectations on a girl who didn’t ask for any of it.

They made the most of it.

Then, altogether, all the Zelda’s and Link’s seemed to come together in his mind, their sacrifices and their connection stronger than ever. He didn’t remember them like they were his own thoughts, but had better clarity to the stories of the past. There would be a Hero for every Princess and likewise. No matter what evil arose, good must always follow.

And with that good, there was always the sense that they never got to be who they wanted to be in addition to pieces of destiny.

_“Link?”_

It was as though all of the Zelda’s said it at once in their varying inflections and degrees of familiarity. The first was gentle, the second was curious, the third was concerned, and the fourth was teasing.

There was a fifth that seemed to awaken something in his soul. It was above all else, familiar.

Slowly, the other variations and memories of time he’d been suspended in started to fade into a watercolor painting that would be permanently engrained in his mind. As it faded and he entered true consciousness, it was replaced with the golden light of day and a figure that obscured the blunt of blinding light.

“Link! Are you okay? You just collapsed!”

For some reason, the only thought he could articulate tumbled from his mouth.

“You’re the only one with green eyes.” He murmured.

Zelda, _his_ Zelda, wrinkled her brow in confusion, evident concern swirling in those beautiful emerald eyes. She raised a hand to cup his cheek and he became aware of the fact that he was on the ground.

“Pardon?”

“Your eyes.” He reiterated, because suddenly they were the most captivating presence. He couldn’t look away. “They’re green.”

“Yes,” She said, still not catching on. “And yours are blue.”

“I saw the others, Zelda.”

“The others?”

“The other versions of ourselves.”

Her eyes widened. “But… You were only out a moment! You just fell.”

He glanced over to where the Ocarina of time had shattered into a million pieces to see it curiously entirely whole again.

“Something happened here. I’m not sure why I saw what I saw.”

“Tell me everything.”

He did.

She pursed her lips. “I suspected something along these lines must happen.”

He raised his eyebrows and rose to his feet as she began to pace back and forth.

“What are you talking about?”

She sighed, “I must confess, I did not simply want to come here to try and retrieve your memories. I do want that and I believe this might help, but I want to… Learn of my ancestors?”

That made sense. She didn’t have a bounty of resources as she would have years before when it came to ruling. He had no doubts in her abilities, but it wasn’t unreasonable to want advisement or guidance from those that have been there before. Besides, nobody was an expert on rebuilding an entire ruined kingdom. Perhaps, there was a Princess or Queen of the past that had a similar experience as theirs.

“I hope you’re not angry.” She said. “As much as I do believe that I cannot rush to a throne of a land I do not understand, I need to be prepared. My father forced prayer to be my entire focus and I foolishly listened.”

He opened his mouth to object that she didn’t have a choice, but she went on anyway.

“This temple houses so many quiet raging memories of the past, even if I cannot access them. I'm glad it stirred something in yours.”

“I’m not angry.” He said. “You wanted to knock two birds with one stone. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I just don’t know where to start.” She leaned against a moss-covered rock. “The end is a reconstructed Hyrule and I can see it so clearly. The middle is the impossible task of guiding that along as well as seizing the crown. The beginning… Is unclear.”

“Perhaps,” Link said, “Because for the first time, it is entirely up to you.”

She frowned. “Was that supposed to console me?”

“I just meant that your father, council, Ganon, or anyone doesn’t have a say in what you do. You’ve served Hylia’s purpose in sealing away the darkness. Now, it’s your story. I should think that’s comforting and scary.”

“An oxymoron at its finest.”

“I know you might not want to hear it, but this is possibly the best training for leadership: making the tough decisions even when it seems there aren’t any options present. Where you go, I’ll follow, because you’ve got what it takes. I believe that and so did your father.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and poked him in the head. “Have these thoughts always been in your head or did your slumber just make you incredibly wise?”

He laughed, “I learn from the best.”

“And so humble!” She beamed. “The only thing you got wrong was how you shall follow me, because I recall insisting that you walk beside me.”

“People might have a comment on that.”

“Let them comment.” She scoffed. “I’m going to be the Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made a playlist for this story, because I'm a massive dork. I'll probably add to it over time, but here's the link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/quinncourtney/playlist/16KVVXTTbiSnICtmcpMu7H?si=u8fHNEw7RAG446Q0FmfEnA


	12. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metamorphosis (n)- transformation; distinctively changing by natural or unnatural means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi howdy hey, it's been a while! I was away on an internship for over four months and that ate up A LOT more of my time than I had predicted it would, so I apologize for the intense delay. Now I'm back and ready to continue on with this story. I may or may now have been inspired by that BREATH OF THE WILD 2 TEASER!!!!!!!!! Truly living my best life, thank you Nintendo.

Zelda carried her newfound confidence all the way home with them in the way she walked, talked, and even breathed. She immediately tended to various projects around Hateno, whether it be reveling in every square inch of the local shrine or the fundamentals behind the tower.

Everyone in town adored her and while most still didn’t know of her origin or her trajectory, anyone could see she was a born leader. The children consistently followed her around to be read to or to engage in little science experiments. Link didn’t have the heart to tell them that the frogs they were helping her catch were going to meet their doom. Zelda did end up taking pity on some of the little guys, because they’d caught so many and she understood the importance of maintaining a population.

That’s what she told Link at dinner, anyway, after she brought home the frog sanctuary that Purah helped her design. He smiled at her fondly, knowing that she’d actually grown soft on them too.

Link returned to training and focused on cooking and curating different recipes. He would help Bolson and Karson with their business, since they were down a man with Hudson delegating most of his time to Tarrey Town. Zelda and Paya would come home, each rambling about completely different topics. Paya talked about Karson and Zelda talked about her latest experiment. Link mostly listened as they all ate and raved over his latest concoctions.

Paya always crashed first, leaving Link and Zelda to sit by the fire or to relax beneath the stars. He felt more at ease than he ever had, especially since they managed to avoid more awkward morning situations or that neither was betrothed to someone else.

It was dangerously approaching domesticity.

Zelda even cut her hair! Well, Link cut it for her. Monsters didn’t often linger near Hateno, but a lost Chuchu found its way near their picnic. The pests were more annoying than dangerous and when Paya and Link struck on the attack, the Chuchu jelly went _everywhere_ , well… Not on them everywhere, but right in the direction of where Zelda had been reading.

“Get it out!” She pouted that evening.

Chuchu jelly wasn’t impossible to get out if immediately treated, but the sun had been hot that day and once baked into a substance it formed a very gummy texture.

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to!” Paya winced as she did her very best to weave a brush through the Princess’ hair. It was to no avail. “Does it itch?”

“A little bit, but it’s not unbearable.” She frowned as she looked in the mirror. “We should probably get it cut.”

“Is there someone who specializes in cutting hair here?” Paya asked Link.

He shook his head and pulled out his sword. “I can give it a try.”

There was silence in the air as both girls tried to articulate why a boy (no matter how heroic and noble this boy was) who slashed his sword at monsters and grass should not be using that very same sword (and little expertise) to cut a girl’s beautiful hair.  

Paya didn’t even get the chance to open her mouth before Link sighed. “I’m just saying I’m the most trained with a blade in town.”

“I’m extremely adept at handling a sword, sir hero.” Paya clarified, “However, I’ve never even cut my _own_.”

“I chop grass all of the time.” He said blankly. “What’s the difference?”

“Being a good gardener does not a hairdresser make!”

Not being able to stand the gooey texture of caked Chuchu any longer, Zelda released a sigh. She was never one to be all that concerned about her appearances. She always had bigger things to worry about. Hair could always grow back.

“Alright, let’s give it a shot. My knight has never let me down before. If he believes he can do this, so do I.” She said.

Link smiled in return until Zelda was effectively turning to face the other way in her chair, letting her sticky hair hang over the back of the chair. Paya put some distance between herself and Link, clearly dying of secondhand embarrassment just even watching this transpire.

His previous nonchalance seemed to evaporate. What was he thinking? Zelda’s hair was beautiful and his sword was never meant to handle anything that beautiful. It destroyed and that was it. He was quite possibly the worst for the job.

He rested a hand on her shoulder to try and position her so he could get a better look. When he stilled, she reached up to rest her hand over his.

“Honestly, Link, it’ll be fine. Just cut straight across. It’ll grow back!”

Her faith and her permission almost made it more difficult for him. She trusted him so unabashedly in all forms of life and it only reminded him that he has this put-together exterior that is anything but false.

A soft breeze, the crackling of the fireplace, a swish of a sword, and Paya’s gasp was all that was heard in their little house.

His sword clang as he dropped it, the aghast expression on his face telling all. Paya was peaking through her fingers that were supposed to be covering her face and she stilled as well.

“How’s it look?” Zelda asked. Did she feel a breeze on her neck?

“I… am so sorry!” Link ran his hands through his own hair, which as it stood, was longer than hers now. He still had the huge chunk of hair in his other hand, only about half of it covered in jelly. He may have miscalculated things a little bit. His heart was pounding out of his chest.

She picked the mirror up off the table and it was killing Link that she hadn’t said anything yet and that he couldn’t see her reaction.

After a moment she turned around adorning a radiant smile. “What are you talking about? Do you think it looks bad?”

Upon seeing her from the front and how the shorter hairstyle framed her face so eloquently, he realized he might not have colossally messed up. He tried to slow down his heart beat and return to that nonchalance he wore so well.

His pulse had quickened in an entirely different way though, which before this moment he hadn’t thought possible. All he knew was that she somehow looked even more stunning than she had moments ago- or maybe she hadn’t- maybe she just appeared as a different and unique shade of beautiful. It wasn’t inherently better or worse than before, but refreshing.

“Oh, Zelda, you look so cute!” Paya squealed in agreement.

Link knew his face was the color of a strawberry and yet he still couldn’t stop gaping at her. When her own ears started to grow pink, he snapped his mouth closed and nodded.

“Very pretty.”

Zelda might never regrow her hair to its previous length ever again.

 

* * *

 

Inspired by her transfiguration, Link was determined to make a few changes of his own. The most important being that he wanted to know of his past, even if that meant accepting a fate where he might never truly remember. He was different than before the Calamity and he could tell based on the way people who knew him before responded to him. Zelda always had a glimmer in her eyes and he often wondered if she liked him better the way he was. He wondered if she preferred the idea of that Link versus what was really in front of her.

He remembered her, not physically, but spiritually. She denied hearing the voice of the sword any longer and claimed that her powers were next to nothing these days, but he believed her spirit was her most powerful asset anyway.

Since it was clear he grew up in Hateno, he wanted to know about his family’s history. Zelda and Purah were currently in the process of curating a library of sorts for the town as a test to eventually build up to the big one that Zelda wanted to create for all of Hyrule.

“It’ll utilize the technology of the slate to inhabit every house with literature.” She smiled at him one night. She was squished right next to him on the couch so she could demonstrate the tech demo. “It’s still in the beginning stages, but I should that even if the past 100 years were bleak, that the people of Hyrule would want to recover memories of their pasts.”

He stiffened. “Is that… Is that going to have documentation of _everyone_ in Hateno?”

“Of everyone who once lived in Hyrule eventually, but yes, it’ll first function as a database for Hateno.”

He made an interested noise in the back of his throat and she nudged him. “I know you’ve been investigating your parent’s past, Link.”

“Did you gather anything in your research?”

“Of course.”

She didn’t mean to brag, but she might have been born to be a researcher. That made royal duties difficult at best to dive into, but this was a combination of both. As Queen it was important she understand her own people and study the flaws they made in their pasts to prevent them from occurring again.

She tapped onto the screen and brought up a fingerprint. “Scan your finger.”

He gave her an inquisitive glance and she nodded in encouragement. He didn’t doubt her though and placed his thumb on the screen. After a moment, it flashed a bright blue and brought up his entire family history.

“How did you arrange this?”

“Symin, Purah, and Robbie are all incredible minds. When put together, something magical tends to happen. It’s just getting them all to cooperate that’s the tricky part of the equation. I’ve learned they all give me some thought into it. I merely suggested we start from the old library logs from the castle library and then cooperate with any other records kept by locals in towns. Impa was quick to give me all of her accounts.”

Those that have lived through the century were likely the most valuable. Still, pride swelled in his chest. He could see that she was truly happy doing this kind of work and how it would be productive in the future.

“My father’s name was Arn and my mother’s name was Medilia. I… I had a little sister named Aryll. Did you know that?”

Zelda shook her head. “I knew of your father and his loyalty to the crown. My own father spoke very highly of him. He never referred to him by name though. Everyone referred to him as “the Hero” as they later did to you. Your mother was apparently a midwife and the very midwife that assisted my mother through many miscarriages and eventually me. I’ve never heard of a sister.”

“She would have only been 7.” He read. “When… It all happened.”

She released a breath. “Maybe this isn’t-”

“-The worst part is, I don’t feel like I have a sister. I feel no connection to these people.” He pointed at their smiling faces in the family portrait. Link was 12 while Aryll was about 2 and happily sitting on her mother’s lap. Arn, Link’s father, looked as serious as Zelda knew her hero of the wild could be. Medilia carried a warmth too and shared the same eyes as Link.

“In my vision at the Temple of Time, they were burned alive here during the Calamity.” He said plainly.

Her eyes widened in horror, but then grew doubtful. “Link, Hateno wasn’t affected that way by the Calamity.”

“I know what I saw.” He swallowed. “It was them and while I might not remember them, I felt it in my bones. It was them.”

Zelda knew that her own records stated that Arn fell in battle as a noble knight would just as everything was hitting the fan. Link might not remember, but Zelda recalled seeing Arn bid Link adieu that morning of. Everyone was ready to fight to preserve Castletown and the rest of Hyrule. Medilia was a midwife and working from a clinic right near the castle. Women from all over Hyrule were provided care no matter how rich or poor.

The anguish and confusion on Link’s face too precedence over any type of error on her part. She knew that discovering these things hurt him, even if he did not care to show it.

She gently placed a hand on his knee. “I didn’t bring this to you to give you grief, believe it or not. I wanted to… Well, I wanted to show you that this sister that you’re just discovering all over again, is still alive.”

His eyes snapped to hers and she searched their blue depths for a reaction. It was a concoction of all things surprised, hopeful, confused, doubtful, scared, and wary. It was a big bomb to drop right now, but she had to let him know that there was still hope.

“Do you know where?” His voice was small.

“Yeah,” Whenever she nodded, her hair would bob with her head now. “She’s retired in Lurelin Village. Records say that she went on to having a family.”

He took that in for a moment and tried to process this new reality where he was not alone without any connection to his past self beyond Zelda. He tried to imagine a world where he had family and according to Zelda’s findings, a large one at that, and that not all was completely erased from history when it came to them. He realized that his family could no longer be an idealized mystery if he went to meet her.

Zelda wasn’t going to push the question that was practically radiating off of her. She knew it was up to Link to go down this route and to uncover his own past. She truly hoped he would take the bait and follow it to the end, because that’s what she would do. However, maybe he was content not disturbing the current order of things. They’d built such a nice little life over the past couple months and she knew that such comforts were difficult to walk away from.

“Talking to her might retrieve my memories.” He said.

“Even if it doesn’t, at the very least she could fill in some blanks.”

“But Lurelin is far from here.” He stated. “And you’re not used to the slate’s travel yet.”

“Maybe not, but I am always down for an adventure. I should think we’ve spent enough time in this honeymoon bubble. It’s about time we saddled up and got to doing what we need to.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You’re ready to be Queen?”

“I’m ready to start being ready to be Queen.” She said. “Meaning, I need to be brave and reveal who I am. In the process, I’d like to find out about you as well… If you’re comfortable with that.”

Link pondered it over. He loved the life they had, he did, but it felt they were at a standstill too and he needed a bit of that free expanse of the wild again. As much as having Zelda’s life be at risk didn’t sound very fun at all, a little adventure did.

“Okay.” He agreed. “Let’s meet Aryll.”

She clapped her hands together and cheered before enveloping him in a big hug.

“We’re going to figure this out. Together.”

“Of course.” She smiled.

 

* * *

 

Paya, on the other hand, had her own situation playing out before her. As much as she cherished her time as Zelda’s confidant and friend, she found an additional purpose that would make being on the road very difficult.

“You’re staying, aren’t you?” Zelda asked shyly while she packed.

“It’s my duty to be with you and Link.”

“But that isn’t what you want right now, is it?”

“Princess, if anything happened to you and you weren’t under my care I’m not sure what I’d do.”

“I trust Link with everything in me. We will be fine. I should really start learning how to take care of myself anyway. If the Yiga Clan is still planning to reincarnate Ganon, I’m going to need to be of some use without my powers.”

“You will always be of use. You’re the Goddess incarnate.” Paya explained. “And our future Queen, I hope.”

She smiled. “I am starting to settle into that idea. There are many steps before I achieve such a title though. I would need to decipher whether I am right for it, if Hyrule even needs a Queen, and if everyone else accepts it. I don’t have the luxury of a big monarchy extending behind me anymore. I’ve got nothing to my name except my name.”

“Well, do use it. It still has an effect, especially after what you’ve sacrificed this past century.”

“Not everyone sees it that way, Paya, and I need to gain consensus on this. Plus, I’d like to go on this journey with Link and figure out who he is. It’s not imperative to my becoming of Queen or silencing of the Yiga’s, but it is just as close to my heart.”

“At least tell me that if I am not on this journey with you, that you’ll be sure to get a lot of personal time with Link.”

Zelda furrowed her brow. “Of course we will if we’re alone.”

Paya flushed. “I mean… I want you two to be as happy as Karson and I are.”

“Oh… Oh!” The blonde ran a hand through her much shorter hair and shrugged. “I don’t really know where I stand with him most of the time. Sometimes I get this feeling that the room is going to combust if we gaze at each other for a little too long. Other times, I get the sense that while he would die for me in a heartbeat, he would not live for me. It’s a conundrum that neither of us have time for.”

“So, you’re just going to continue on as if you don’t want to kiss his pretty face?”

“Paya!” Her ears reddened.

She laughed. “I’m sorry, it’s really not my place. However, I’m only warning you that I won’t be the last to have this conversation with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that if you do become Queen, it’s only a matter of time before your elected counsel starts to discuss the topic of progressing your lineage.”

While she was definitely embarrassed to the point of tossing an apple at the giggling Paya, Zelda knew she had a point. That conversation was miles away, but it was not an impossible one. Before she knew it, she’d be back in the world of politics and not just a follower and listener, but as a leading force.

Things were really about to change.

She looked out the window to see Link climbing a tree to retrieve a ball for a young boy and her heart involuntarily fluttered. Maybe it was time to make other changes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI- since we don't *actually* ever really know who Link's parents are canonically, I went with the names given in the LoZ Valiant comics. Also Aryll is, obviously, a nod to Windwaker Aryll.


	13. Kinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinship (n)- a sharing of characteristics or origins; blood relation.

Of all of the adventures that Link embarked on in his quest to retrieve Princess Zelda from clutches of Calamity Ganon, his favorite was Lurelin Village. He didn't mean to find it, like most things, but it turned out to be one of the most fruitful lands. Most Hylians did not even know it existed. It was so tucked away from everything else and appeared entirely different from the rest of Hyrule. The Calamity did not touch it in the slightest and monsters never dared to break the village's perimeters. Zelda, herself, had never been there in person aside from what she saw through Link's eyes.

It was even better in person.

She'd never spent much time at a beach growing up, but Lurelin was everything vacationers desired. It was secluded, yet populated with its own peaceful group of people, full of tradition and laid-back culture, and the weather was seemingly always perfect. The water was the most beautiful shade of blue and expanded over the horizon, blue meeting blue. She couldn't wait to experience what sunset looked like. They were tired from their long travels over the land. She was fairly certain Link hadn't slept all week, but the quiet anxiety of meeting his sister was propelling him forward. 

Link smiled at her. "This is where I learned how to use the Korok leaves to sail."

"Really, because I recall you coming here to blow up their trees to use for wood for Tarrey Town." She smirked and walked ahead.

His mouth fell open a bit. "They grow back quick here! The soil is fine and Hudson was getting ridiculous with how much wood he was requesting from me."

"I still wouldn't mention that to your sister."

He sighed. "I don't even know what I'll say to her."

Zelda wished she had advice for him. She wanted to encourage him to speak from the heart, but that was a vast oversimplification of the situation. Did Aryll know Link was alive? The rumors of the Hero of Hyrule spread like wildfire through the land, but Lurelin was certainly far more isolated than the other branches. Not to mention, she was 107 years old at this point. Link had been very quiet on their journey here. Admittedly, he got quieter and quieter the closer they got to Lurelin. She didn't take this as all that shocking, as he wasn't much of a talker. Still, she worried for him. 

"She'll be completely different too, Link. I doubt she would be expecting you to know her by atom."

He nodded. "That's true."

"As far as I can see it, the worst that can happen is she is not interested in seeing you, which, I cannot conceive of a reality where anyone would not be interested in seeing you."

"You're the math nerd."

" _Science_ nerd, thank you." She corrected. "Come on, I'm sure everyone here idolizes you too, hm?"

"I... Did a few favors for some people in town."

Zelda beamed at him and for a moment, his worries and fears drifted away. "Of course you did."

* * *

 

 A older gentleman named Rozel excitedly greeted them at the outskirts of the town. He had white windswept hair and wore loose-fitting clothing to cover his bronze skin. The people here spent as much time in the sun as the Gerudo, but under much more pleasant circumstances. At least they had the water to cool down the summer days.

"Link, ole boy! I thought I saw you and Epona from the distance. What are you doing out-" Rozel's eyes fell to Zelda and grew to the size of saucers.

"And who might this be?"

"This is..." Link trailed off. He knew Zelda mentioned wanting to start make herself be known across Hyrule, but it wasn't his place to decide when or where that was supposed to happen. On the other hand, he did not want to appear ashamed of her.

"Tetra." Zelda stuck out her hand and smiled. "I'm Tetra. I'm Link's friend."

Rozel clasped her hand in his and winked at Link. "I'm sure you're a great  _friend_ to Link."

"Anyway," Link flushed. "We're actually here to see an old friend of mine. Is Aryll around?"

"You mean my girlfriend?"

It was Zelda's turned to be surprised. "Your  _girlfriend_?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, my Aryll tends to like 'em younger. If you ask her, she'd probably hesitate on describing me as her boyfriend, but hey, I do share her cot every night so-"

"-And where is she?" Link interrupted, not keen on continuing down that line of conversation for a multitude of entirely understandable reasons that were too long to name.

"Oh!" He brightened. "She's probably giving that Cloyne a run for his money at poker."

"Cloyne is still gambling?" Link scoffed.

"Yeah, we all told him if he knew what was good for him, he'd knock that right off, but the guy never listens."

"Who's Cloyne?" Zelda asked.

"The village idiot." Link rolled his eyes. "He spends his days scamming people."

"Making them the bigger idiots, I guess." Rozel said. "Link, here, beat Cloyne at his own game and swept all of his money from him. What'd you end up doing with  _all_ of those Rupees?"

"I donated it." 

Rozel slapped him on the back. "That's because you have no need for it. With a girl that pretty by your side and all the money you already had in your pocket... I can't see why you'd need anything else."

Zelda blushed. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Rozel. I'm sure we'll be seeing you later."

"Oh, sure! If you need any blue crabs, let me know. I just caught a whole dozen, Link."

Link waved politely back at the old man and led Zelda towards Cloyne's house.

"No mention of the Calamity." She murmured.

"I know." He said. "I'm not surprised. Most of the people here are a little... Sheltered." 

"I don't see what's wrong with that. They've definitely flourished in their own space."

"Do you think they'll agree to be a part of a bigger kingdom, though?" He asked.

Even if they didn't, Zelda vowed to protect their little alcove of security if she could. Still, seeing Lurelin full of happy Hylians living a peaceful life did further establish her theory that not all of Hyrule would welcome leadership. Some places like Lurelin or Hateno thrived without a watchful eye. Even Kakariko did well for itself, but their religious ties would always side them with the crown. 

She patted his arm. "We're not here for that, Link."

He hadn't even realized they were already at Cloyne's front door. A few other familiar faces passed by and bid their hello's to Link and his traveling companion. The children were not-so-subtly whispering about Link's 'pretty new girlfriend' or what his return meant. Zelda did notice that a lot of the dogs in the village took a strong liking to Link.

He knocked and waited for an answer.

After a long pause, a short and balding man answered the door. His face paled at the sight of Link and made a move to slam the door. Link, destroyer of demons and sealer of darkness, was obviously capable of catching a quick door. He didn't even flinch as he stuck out his boot to stop it from closing before calmly prying it back open.

"Hello, Cloyne." He said.

"Link! I... Uh, didn't see ya there. Didn't know you'd be... Uh... Stopping by?" The small man backed up into his house. He looked over Link's shoulder. "Who's the chick?"

"None of your business." He responded easily. "Is there an Aryll here?"

Cloyne's eyes widened. "What's it to you?"

"Well, you see, if you're swindling money from my 107 year old sister, we're going to have a problem, Cloyne."

The scoundrel fell to his rump and crawled backwards until he was up against the wall. "I swear to the Goddess, Link, I didn't know she was your sister. You look absolutely nothing alike and she never mentioned-"

Link, who still had yet to drop the menacingly calm exterior, bent over and picked Cloyne up from the front of his greasy sleeveless shirt and pulled him close.

"You're going to give her back whatever money you scammed her from and you're going to leave town. And if I ever hear about you scamming innocent people ever again, I will find you."

Cloyne, it seemed, was a fool, because between his blubbering, he still managed to squeak out, "How?"

Link raised the slate in his other hand. "I can be there in a matter of moments."

Zelda stood back in quiet awe as the scene unraveled before her. She'd seen Link's intimidation tactics from her place overlooking him during his journeys and she'd been protected by his blade. She should have been used to his flares of intensity, particularly when they came as a result of protecting those that he cared about. If she were at the other end of it, she, too, would probably quiver in her boots.

She would be a liar to say she did not appreciate this side of him. 

Cloyne took in a big gulp of air. "Okay, okay, I'll return the money."

" _And_ " Link gritted and tightened his hold just a tiny bit.

"I'll leave. I'll leave for good."

After a moment of consideration, likely to determine whether or not Cloyne was being true to his word, Link finally relented and threw the slimy man back onto the ground. He ceased this moment and jumped to his feet to run into the other room. A minute later, an old woman with white hair tied in a bun on the top of her head hobbled through the foyer, muttering under her breath.

"Closed for good... What's the big idea-"

She stopped talking the moment she laid eyes on the young duo and squinted through her thick glasses to get a better look. "Wait, Link? Link, is that you?"

All of the words in his entire vernacular seemed to disappear without a trace when he caught sight of her. He opened his mouth several times to begin saying something, but couldn't find the ability to complete unfinished thoughts. She was nothing of what he expected, but then again, he had no expectations until very recently. None of this stirred any memories in him, per say, but her voice touched his soul and reminded him that he was not just a vessel through time, but was once a full person with a family. 100 years ago, more existed outside of his duty to the crown. 

"Which means you're... Princess Zelda? Or perhaps a descendent of she?"

Zelda was always far more verbose and didn't struggle as he did. She offered her a warm smile. "I _am_ Zelda. And he is Link, your brother, Hero of Hyrule."

Tears began to gather in Aryll's gray eyes, which seemed to resemble Link's fathers a great deal. It was hard to tell, as the man was never given the opportunity to grow old as she had. She searched around her for a place to sit down, too overwhelmed by the surprise that was waiting at Cloyne's front door. Link, despite not being capable of voicing the loud thoughts in his hand, carefully took her hand and led her to the couch. It wasn't like Cloyne was going to have any use for this place anymore.

Link never released her hand as he perched on the footstool right before her.

"So the Calamity... It's gone?" She asked slowly as wet droplets creased through the many wrinkles that lined her face. An entire story could be told in that round face. There were many frown and smile lines- alike, as well as crinkles around the eyes. Her hair was white, but thick and she still had a strong grip in her small hands. And her eyes, yes, they were her-  _their_ \- father's eyes just as Link had their mother's. Somehow, he knew she was more resilient and more of a fighter than he ever could be simply because she managed to built a life in the midst of chaos.

He nodded.

Aryll let out a small gasp and threw her arms around her brother's neck and hugged him close. "I knew you could do it."

He hesitated for a moment, but Link soon brought his own hands to her back and pressed his nose gently into her shoulder to hug her back firmly. She felt familiarly small in his arms, which while he couldn't put a picture to his mind of hugging her, he could feel that this happened before. It stung a little to not recollect the past, but it hurt even more knowing just how much more he missed during his 100 years of absence. 

Zelda, who remained quiet and tried to appear as nonintrusive as possible, was experiencing the same grief. What had he missed out on in being her knight? She tried to steer herself away from bringing it back to her! This was not her moment to be sad about, but she could not help but feel for Link. Here, all this time, he had a sister, who had to find a life of her own starting at 7 years old. And now he was just getting to see that life. It was unfair.

"It's not fair." Aryll broke the silence between them as she pulled away. "You got to keep your good looks and I look like a shriveled prune."

The tension was broken and Link actually laughed. "I don't know, you seem to be doing well for yourself."

Her toothy grin grew wider at the sound of his voice. "It really is you."

"It is."

"And you, your majesty." She turned to Zelda with a knowing look. "You are just as beautiful as Link told me oh so many years ago."

Both Link and Zelda were red as tomatoes and Aryll's laugh filled the entire cavern.

"Come, we will feast in your honor. It is not every day that my younger-older brother shows up after beating Calamity Ganon."

* * *

The people of Lurelin certainly did know how to throw a delectable feast. Zelda could not remember eating this much in her entire life. Of course, when presented at royal events, she was never encouraged to gorge herself and always ate prior to the event so as not to look like a glutton. Link never had a problem eating before, during, and after the events, but even he was to exercise self-control and manners. This group of islanders had no such rules and ate and drank to their heart's content.

"To be fair, we do some variation of this every night." A man named Numar said. 

"Yes, but never  _this_ much drinking." Aryll argued. "As the elder of this village, I propose we drink until dawn."

"Judging by the way she can hold her liquor, she'll be out before midnight." Chuckled Rozel.

Keeping that in mind, Link was sure to get as much time with her as he could. After the Calamity struck, Aryll and other orphaned children were gathered in Hateno and raised in a school-house before they were of age and capable of choosing their own destinies. She chose to set sail and try and find the end of the world. Her sailboat was destroyed in a storm and she did not get very far. She did, however, make it to Lurelin Village, where she met the love of her life; a schoolteacher named Jeb and they had ten kids. All ten were present and had children of their own and those children were beginning to have babies too. 

All of which, loved Link.

"And what of you? What have you been up to since you ended that monster?" She asked him after he returned from a game of tag with the children.

He shrugged. "The threat is not entirely gone with the Yiga Clan running amuck, which I mentioned earlier. They're trying to prevent Zelda from getting the crown."

"And?"

"And I'm under sworn oath to protect her. I'm her knight."

"You're more than that!" She admonished. "You can't seriously tell me that after all of this time, after everything you've sacrificed, that you are content going about your days as merely her knight."

"Yes."

"You two can hardly peel your eyes away from each other. I'm old but I'm not blind."

She hiccuped. "But I am drunk and let drunk-me give you some wisdom..."

"I thought I was the older brother."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Experience outweighs everything, thank you very much. A girl like that doesn't go out of her way to establish an entire records database simply to find her knight's long-lost sister just because she's nice like that."

"She  _is_ nice like that."

"Maybe so, but she did it for you, dummy! AND she's interrupting her budding campaign to get to the crown to come and meet an old lady with you. Do you think that's coincidental?"

"Well..."

"AND she's literally pretending she's not who she is so as to not overshadow your moment, even though I spotted her from a mile away."

"Okay," He held out a hand. "But even still, we've got too much going on."

"So, when she does get the crown, because hell, who wouldn't want her leading us all? You're fine with things continuing as they are." She nodded at Zelda, who was reading to the children that Link had just been playing with. Her face was golden with firelight and her cheeks were tinged pink from the wine she'd been drinking. Her voice was light and her words were gentle. The children gazed at her like she was the Goddess, herself. 

He hesitated. "Of course."

"You're just as dense as I remember." She rolled her eyes. "But I've never known you to be dumb and you would be if you assumed things are going to just stay the same forever. You deserve happiness, brother, but to get that, you need to grow."

He leaned back. "Like you and Rozel?"

Aryll furrowed her brow. "Ew,  _no_ , not at all. Rozel is just a side-thing. I've got many, if you'd like to know."

Link wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I'll pass, but Rozel seems to have designs for you beyond... Whatever you've got going on. Perhaps, it's time you move on from Jeb? It's been 40 years and you, too, deserve happiness."

"Bleh, throwing my own words in my face." She waved her wine glass around. "Fine, if I settle on one man, will you tell that girl how you really feel?"

Link thought about it and maybe it was the alcohol acting as liquid courage, but he clinked glasses with her in agreement. 

"You've got a deal."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, the blowing up trees in Lurelin was something I had my Link do in-game. Not my fault that Hudson demanded a whole lotta wood.


End file.
